<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inarizaki’s sword by mangoezhoez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518105">Inarizaki’s sword</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoezhoez/pseuds/mangoezhoez'>mangoezhoez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blood, Crown prince shinsuke, F/M, Fantasy, Princess reader, Violence, british hierarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoezhoez/pseuds/mangoezhoez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the only princess of the Inarizaki kingdom and only granddaughter to the kings right hand man, one would expect you to live a comfortable, care free life. Though the sad reality is that your life is anything but that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke &amp; Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Childhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There will be some relatively hard themes mentioned! Abuse being one of them. (First chapter) Though I will try and keep it broad, if you feel it is something that you would rather not read about - feel free to click out!<br/>Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inarizaki kingdom is a kingdom with thousands of acres of land and people. Being one of the largest kingdoms, only rivaled by the Itachiyama kingdom. It has always been a land blessed with beauty and wealth. </p><p>Many fairytales have taken place at the Inarizaki kingdom, since its creation it hasn’t faced the wrath of any tyrant, unjust rulers or unnecessary wars. This being because of their close relationship with the Itachiyama, Shiratorizawa and Kamomedai kingdoms. Due to the four closely linked kingdoms, they hadn’t come to face any grand scale wars. </p><p>Though the fairytale ending would’ve been the most ideal, Inarizaki kingdom was soon faced with the unjust reality. </p><p>The peace and prosperity of the Inarizaki kingdom fell after your father turned into a power hungry, unjust tyrant. </p><p>No one had ever predicted the kind hearted king to turn into what he did.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Inarizaki kingdom royals carried unique genes used to recognize them automatically. </p><p>They all had grey hair with black tips, a unique hair color prominent in each royal offspring. Their eyes which were normally a dull brown would glow a bright gold on different occasions. Though not seen as often, the glow had always served as a reminder to those doubting the authenticity of the royal blood. </p><p>No one truly knew what the circumstances were for the royals eyes to start glowing, given that the glow would vary from royal to royal. </p><p>These characteristics were known to everyone inside and out of the kingdom. The royals seemed to have been blessed by the gods as they didn’t just have a unique appearance, but they always carried a heavy presence with them along with the ability to learn whatever they set their mind too creepishly fast. </p><p>These being a universal fact for all kingdoms. Be it the Shiratorizawa royals bright red hair and matching eyes or the Kamomedai royals white hair and large seagull like eyes. They varied from Kingdom to Kingdom. </p><p> </p><p>The Inarizaki royal family lived under the rule of King Kita Shigeru. Husband of Queen Fukui Yuzuki and Concubine Hamasaki Tomoko. Father of Crown Prince Kita Shinsuke and Princess Kita Y/N. </p><p>Crown Prince Shinsuke’s mother, concubine Tomoko had passed away at his birth, leaving his nannies and mother’s ladies in waiting to raise him. Despite his lack of a mother he managed to get through his hellish childhood and failed assasination attempts. Many of the hand picked assassins were sent by queen Yuzuki, which he managed to avoid with help from his half sister, Y/N. The royalsiblings were separated by a mere year, but unlike Shinsuke, Y/N had a powerful backing, being the royal Queen’s only daughter and granddaughter to Duke Fukui. She was set to live a luxurious life the moment she was born, or so that’s what it looked like to outsiders. </p><p>Despite being the only princess and basking in her fathers favor, Queen Yuzuki’s greed continued to grow. </p><p>She was a loving mother, thankful for simply getting pregnant after losing hope. At least at the beginning. At some point after the royal princess’ eight birthday, she began to feel threatened by Shinsuke. </p><p>Shinsuke had been out of the king's favor for the entirety of his nine years but after the first failed assasination attempt he was spoiled to a brim by the King. </p><p>An assassin had made its way into the royal library, where Prince Shinsuke was known to frequent until late at night. The assassin was faced by Prince Shinsuke who bared his sword and killed him in one quick blow.<br/>Whenever the Queen would lose her composure, she’d take it out on the Royal Princess. She never did lay a hand on her, given that she could be decapitated for laying a hand on royal blood. She didn’t need to have physically abused her though, as the words and punishments were enough to scar the young Princess. </p><p>The royal Princess started her etiquette lessons from an astonishingly young age, and whenever she’d fail to reach her mother’s expectations she’d get reprimanded and starved for the rest of the day. </p><p>This would lead to her sneaking into the royal kitchen late at night where she met Shinsuke. A small boy with a blank face. At the time, neither of them knew they were related and would often meet each other at the kitchen, with a candle to give them light as they spent the rest of the night talking to each other about the day's happenings. </p><p>“So now I’m learning about economics and politics.” </p><p>“That sounds super boring, but sounds better than my etiquette classes.”</p><p>The kitchen maids had caught on to the fact that the royal siblings would spend their nights eating in the kitchens, so they had begun to leave out treats and bigger portions of food for them to not go hungry. So there they were, munching on the cookies the maids had left as they sat on one of the countertops with the candles in the middle to give them some light. </p><p>“You know Shin, I recently started learning how to wield a whip and sword”</p><p>The Princess grinned up at Shinsuke as she reached for another cookie. </p><p>“Why do you need to know how to wield a whip and sword?”</p><p>Shinsuke asked, his blank face falling into a concerned one. </p><p>“Is it because of the words your mother says? I’m sure you don’t need-”</p><p>“No. I just think it’d be better for me to know how to defend myself, the world is a scary place you know!”<br/>Though the words the Queen had thrown at the Princess <em>had</em> pushed her to start learning, it wasn’t entirely it. </p><p>
  <em> If only you were born a boy I wouldn’t have to worry about all of this </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What’s the use of a slow daughter like you! </em>
</p><p>“I know it is, but you could get hurt. Who’s even teaching you?”</p><p>Shinsuke sighed as he held up his cup of milk. </p><p>“I met a friend the other day, apparently he’s the son of the captain of the royal guards! So he’s teaching me for now.”</p><p>The Princess beamed with a smug look on her face. </p><p>“Y/N-”</p><p>That night your get together was cut short as two maids rushed into the kitchens. The two maids being the royal siblings respective personal nurses. </p><p>“Your highness!”</p><p>They both said in unison, panting as they rushed over to the royal siblings.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>The royal siblings answered before turning to look at each other with a bewildered look. </p><p>The maids quickly bowed to the other royal before picking them up and running out the kitchen. </p><p>“Royal Prince”</p><p>“Royal Princess”</p><p>The castle was on lock down that night, the Queen had gone to look for the royal Princess to not only find her missing but nowhere to be found. She immediately ordered a lock down as she ordered everyone to begin searching for her. </p><p>The royal siblings didn’t see each other for months after that. </p><p>The night they did, was the same night the assasination attempt took place. An assassin had made its way into the royal library, where Prince Shinsuke was known to frequent until late at night. The assassin was faced by prince Shinsuke who bared his sword and killed him in one quick blow. That’s the story the maids and knights were told to spread. In reality the Royal Prince and Princess were catching up at the royal library late that night. </p><p>The Royal Princess had heard from the maids that prince Shinsuke would frequent the royal library and stay there late into the night. She had then decided to sneak into the library and show off her new sword to her royal brother. She changed out of her night gown and into a more casual dress before making her way to the library. </p><p>She secretly switched out the guards at the library for some of her own personal guards, letting them know that they weren’t allowed to let others know she was there. </p><p>She found Shinsuke reading near one of the windows, using the moonlight to read.</p><p>“Shin!” The Princess skipped enthusiastically over to her royal brother.</p><p>“Y/N? No- I mean, royal sister?” </p><p>He corrected himself as he shut the book he was reading. “You can just call me Y/N, like before.” You giggled as you sat next to him at the window sill.</p><p>“What brings you here, Y/N?”</p><p>You hummed as you kicked your legs back and forth. </p><p>“Remember how I told you I was learning how to wield a sword and whip?” </p><p>He hummed, “Is your friend still teaching you?”</p><p>“Yea, but his father found out.” You scratched the back of your head as you remembered the lecture the captain of the royal guards had given you. “But now he’s teaching me too!” You smiled up at him. </p><p>“Isn’t your friend's father the captain of the royal guard?” </p><p>You nodded at him, “Pretty cool huh.” He smiled as he nodded back.</p><p>“Oh yea! He even ordered me a custom sword… look.”</p><p>You turned around and showed him your sword.</p><p>“I can’t take it out though, Captain Miya said I should only take my sword out for protection, or sparing practice.”</p><p>You giggled as you pointed out some intricate designs on the handle and sword case. You strapped it back onto your waist and struck a few poses for him. He giggled as you sat back down next to him. “I’m sure it must’ve been expensive.”</p><p>You hummed as you began kicking your legs again. “That’s what Aiko was saying!” </p><p>Shinsuke tilted his head, “Aiko?” You nodded before looking up at the roof. </p><p>“My personal maid.” You leaned back, your back touching the window. “So I offered him my allowance.” You tilted your head back to look at Shinsuke. His blank face had turned into one closer to horror. </p><p>“The entirety of your allowance?!”</p><p>You hummed. </p><p>It was known that you basked in the Kings favor all throughout the castle, thus your monthly allowance was enough to buy a whole town if you wanted to. </p><p>“He reacted like that too!” You turned your whole body to look at him. “So I offered him half of it. He ended up taking it after much convincing.” You nodded, ignoring Shinsuke’s horrified expression. You never really used your allowance to begin with. You weren’t allowed to go out to town yet and all the fancier, expensive dresses, the Queen had ordered and paid for. It wasn’t like captain Miya’s pay was mediocre, it wasn’t bad, but it doesn’t hurt to have extra money in their pockets. You smiled up at Shinsuke as you pressed the side of your face to the window. </p><p>“That’s still a lot of money Y/N! What will you do if rumors start spreading. Or what if His Majesty finds out? Though I’m sure Captain Miya wouldn’t go around gossiping about this....”</p><p>He looked up after noticing you hadn’t stopped him from his rambling.</p><p>“Y/N?”</p><p>“Can you step away from the window Shin?” You asked as you stood up and motioned for him to follow. </p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>He asked as you stopped at the end of the bookshelf. You shook your head as you unsheathed your sword.</p><p>“Y/N?”</p><p>He didn’t have a chance to ask further questions after a man dressed in all black flew in through the window. Sending shattered glass in all directions. </p><p>“Can you go call the guards, brother?” You asked as you pointed the sword at the intruder.</p><p>Shinsuke hesitated before nodding and running down to the library entrance. Only hearing the clanking of swords as he ran. He came back a couple of minutes later to see your eyes glowing a bright gold as you slashed the assasins throat. </p><p>“Princess!” The guards ran up to you. </p><p>Shinsuke had to admit that it was quite an amusing scene, to see two six foot giants checking over you as you used one of their garnments to clean off the blood from your sword. You, who stood at around four feet calming them down after slashing an assasins throat like it was nothing.</p><p>You sighed as you looked down at the body, placing your sword back in its case. </p><p>“What if you give him a sword.. no that wouldn’t work - but what if I just say… no that wouldn’t work either.” You murmered, looking between Shinsuke and the dead assasin. You walked over to Shinsuke before snapping your fingers. “That sounds believable!” You reached down to detach the sword from your hip. “Y/N-“ Shinsuke didn’t get a chance to finish before you leaned forward and strapped the sword around his waist. You leaned back, looking at him up and down before humming. “Take care of it! I can’t give it to you since it was a gift but I’ll wait to get it back next time!” You smiled at him before turning around and looking at the guards and Aiko that had walked in soon after. </p><p>“You are to call the rest of the guards and have them deal with this body. Tell them that Prince Shinsuke was attacked by an assassin but slit his throat before he had the chance to touch him-“ </p><p>Shinsuke’s eyes widened as he reached for your hand. “What no? Y/N they wouldn’t believe that! I don’t even-“ You shrugged him off. “Have this spread amongst the maids and guards. If someone saw me enter and starts spreading the word.” Your eyes started glowing a faint yellow as you locked eyes with all three of them. “You know what to do.” They all nodded as the guards started running to the entrance. “Princess, we should get going before everyone arrives.” Aiko said as she draped a coat over your bloodstained dress. You hummed as you turned back to Shinsuke. </p><p>“Y/N-“ </p><p>You smiled at him as you placed a hand on his shoulder before pulling the hood up and running out with Aiko. </p><p>Word was quickly spread about the brave Prince Shinsuke that had slit an assassins throat. But even after that, the assasination attempts didn’t stop. Each assasin “Prince Shinsuke” killed the more favor he’d win from the King. </p><p>This continued on into your teen years which eventually led to Shinsuke being crowned as the Crown Prince of Inarizaki. </p><p>This of course pissed off the Queen greatly, and further destroyed all hope she’d had for you to be crowned as Crown Princess. </p><p>Her abuse was multiplied ten fold and she even went as far as to start physically abusing you. If it weren’t for your trained reflexes, many of those shattered vases could’ve ended your life years ago. </p><p>Yet you stayed at the castle, hiding bruises with long sleeved or high neck dresses. Convinced you’d run away after Shinsuke’s coronation. </p><p>It was like that for eight long years. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Birthday Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there will be more violent themes closer to the end!<br/>TW<br/>like mention of blood and cutting/ slitting and death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“-cess. PRINCESS.” </p><p>You flinched as a loud voice woke you from your slumber.</p><p>“What?” You sighed as you looked at the culprit. Miya Atsumu. Son of the captain of the royal knights and your own personal knight.</p><p>He was the one who had started teaching you swordsmanship all those years back.</p><p>He wasn’t officially a knight but he has proven himself enough to be your companion, not being fully named as your personal knight until he came of age. </p><p>He was your same age, so he was only two years off. This year being the one <em> you </em> had come of age. Sixteen.</p><p>Though many young ladies spent their birthdays having an enormous party and wasting away their parents' money, you spent it on a carriage going to the Itachiyama kingdom. </p><p>“We’re almost there. So quit dozing off and wipe that saliva coming out yer mouth.” Atsumu snickered as he saw you frantically look for a mirror to check your face.</p><p>He froze the moment he felt the tip of a blade at his neck, looking down to see you holding your dagger up to his neck.</p><p>“Ya know ‘Tsumu. You’ve been gettin’ awfully comfortable with me recently haven’t ya? Raising yer voice at me, even <em> disrespecting </em>me.” You smirked at Atsumu, holding your pose for a while.</p><p>“Though I guess it isn’t all bad since we<em> are </em> in the privacy of my carriage.” You shrugged as you sat back down, bringing the blade up to see your reflection.</p><p>“Ya know Princess. Yer way of speaking changes depending on yer intentions.” Atsumu said as he passed a hand over the place the blade had just hovered over. You lifted a brow at him before returning to wiping the saliva that had fallen from your mouth. </p><p>“I mean a second ago ya were threatening me with yer accent then ya sat back down and started talkin’ all fancy again.” He shrugged as he leaned on his hand.</p><p>“Also are ya using that dagger as a mirror?” He asked as he looked at you with a bewildered expression. You hummed as you lifted your dress to strap it back to your leg,  Atsumu’s hands quickly shooting up to cover his eyes.</p><p>“Done.” You clicked your tongue to let him know you were <em> presentable </em>again.</p><p>“Why are ya going Itachiyama again?” Atsumu asked as he turned to stare out the window.</p><p>“Well the excuse was for the marriage proposal.” You sighed as you thought back on all the letters you had to send so Kiyoomi would accept. “Though you should already know the real reason we’re going.” You clicked your tongue as you looked up at Atsumu, who only glanced at you as he hummed.</p><p>“After Itachiyama we’re going to Komomedai then Shiratorizawa.” You told him as he slumped back onto his seat with a groan.</p><p>“We’re gonna be on the road for months.” </p><p>You hummed as you thought back on that new invention someone at the Itachiyama Kingdom had come up with. Something about a water cushion that’d make sitting in a carriage less uncomfortable. You’d definitely need to ask Kiyoomi or Motoya about that. </p><p>“Well we need to get them all on our side before all of this goes down. Shinsuke can’t come out as casually as me.” You said as you thought back on the fight your mother had put up with him when he brought up the topic. She convinced the King to send you instead, using the proposal as an excuse. Though, she pestered you about building up your relationship with the other royals to have backing with them for the future. Knowing her she was probably planning a revolt against Shinsuke once he gets crowned. </p><p>You sighed as you leaned back into your seat.</p><p>Luckily for you, she doesn’t know that you’ve had a close relationship with the other kingdoms royals since the first ball in which you had met them. More specifically Prince Kourai, and Kiyoomi. Though Kiyoomi was harder to approach, his cousin Duke Motoya was definitely not. Since all four of you were born the same year, your friendship bloomed naturally.</p><p>Prince Satori wasn’t bad either. Although he was Shinsuke’s age they never did talk, Shinsuke often chose to stay clear of him.</p><p>It's not like Prince Satori is a bad person, though some people can’t really handle his pranks and cheerful personality. </p><p>His appearance doesn’t help much either, though he’s killed all the ones who’ve called him a monster in different ways. None were physical, he just slowly chipped away at their accomplishments and slowly stripped them of their belongings until they felt that they’d be better off dead.</p><p>Apart from that he wasn’t all bad. </p><p>You had formed a weird friendship with him the day you met him. He found the fact that you hid your ability in using the sword and whip amusing, keeping it a secret between you two. You never did know how he came to figure it out.</p><p>Not like it mattered much anyway after your shocked and fearful expression basically confirmed his suspicions.</p><p>You rubbed your temples as you thought back on your idiocy from that day, choosing to look out at the window.</p><p>“Ah, the castle is coming into view ‘Tsumu!” You turned to look at Atsumu who was half asleep as he hummed. </p><p>You grabbed your hat next to you and threw it at him.</p><p>“I know you did <em> not </em> just wake me up so <em> you </em> could go to sleep.”</p><p>“Calm down woman! I’m awake, I’m awake.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"May the gods blessings stay in your favor.” You bowed to the royals in front of you. Though you did send transparent ink messages to Kiyoomi, you weren’t sure if his royal parents knew of the actual reason behind the proposal. It’s not like it’d be bad though. quite the opposite really, it’d be nice if Kiyoomi already convinced them to help. </p><p>“Welcome Princess Y/N! It’s a pleasure to have you!”</p><p>King Sakusa stepped down to welcome you. He ordered some maids in to guide the rest of your party to their lodgings. Once they had left and only Atsumu and you were left with the royals, King Sakusa turned to Kiyoomi.</p><p>“Let Kiyoomi take you around and show you our magnificent palace.” He grinned as he set a hand on Kiyoomi’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’d be honored, Your Majesty.” You bowed once more as you held back your giggle after seeing Kiyoomi’s scowl.</p><p>Kiyoomi wasn’t the Crown Prince of Itachiyama, given that he was the youngest child. With an older sister and brother ahead of him, either way it wasn’t like he had any ambition for the crown. </p><p>He led you and Atsumu out to the gardens after saying your goodbyes.</p><p>“Kiyo~” You giggled as you saw his scowl return.</p><p>“What?” He snarled as you pouted at him.</p><p>“That’s no way to treat yer future wife.” You grinned up at him as he stopped to look at you.</p><p>He stared at you for a while before sighing and booping your nose. “Your accent’s coming out.”</p><p>Your face flushed a light pink as you turned around and crossed your arms. Grumbling something under your breath, missing Kiyoomi’s grin as he turned and started walking ahead. </p><p>“Whatta husband.” Atsumu snickered as he stepped in front of you. </p><p>“Shut it.” you glared at him before turning away and following after Kiyoomi. Atsmu shrugged as he followed after you. </p><p>Kiyoomi had to end the <em> tour </em> early, after the king had called for him. You were set to stay two weeks before heading to Komomedai. </p><p>So the two weeks flew by. You spent most of your time drinking tea with Kiyoomi or Motoya, who’d come visit quite often. You'd write back to Kourai throughout the day, sending the messenger eagle or crow back and forth. Then after dinner you’d have sparing practice with Atsumu and some of your trusted knights. Sometimes even Kiyoomi, Motoya and some of their knights would join in.</p><p>That was how you spent your two weeks at the Itachiyama Kingdom. </p><p>“Ya know, these two weeks really flew by.” Atsumu said as he passed you a towel to dry your face. It was now the night before your departure, it wasn’t necessarily late, it was after dinner and the moon had already come out.</p><p>“Yea, I know.” you sighed as you passed him a jug of water. “We’re back on the road tomorrow.” </p><p>
  <em> I wonder if Kiyo told King Sakusa… </em>
</p><p>You laid down on the grass behind you, looking up at the stars. </p><p>“Oi, princess.” you turned over to look at Atsumu as he dusted his pants off.</p><p>“I’ll be right back. Imma go take a piss.” he snickered as you waved him off, staring at his retreating figure as he exited the arena. </p><p>You turned to look back up at the stars shortly after, closing your eyes to take in the sound of your surroundings. </p><p>
  <em> The air’s nice today </em>
</p><p>You relaxed further, feeling the breeze against your body as you took in the smell of flowers coming from the gardens.</p><p>
  <em> I wonder if Atsumu’s done yet </em>
</p><p>You thought to yourself as you took in a deep breath, trying to listen for his footsteps. </p><p>After a couple seconds you heard footsteps approaching and sat up looking at the entrance. They got louder as they approached you, which was when you realized that it wasn’t Atsumu, and they weren’t alone. </p><p>You rushed to the stand you had left your whip and sword, tying the whip around your waist and taking out your sword. The arena was plain land, so there weren't any high places to hide up in, the doors to the stands were closed too. </p><p>
  <em> They could just be Itachiyama knights doing their rounds  </em>
</p><p>You thought as you looked around, using one of the training dummies as a step stool to get on top of the tall walls.</p><p>
  <em> Better safe than sorry </em>
</p><p>You moved to stand right above the entrance. The footsteps now very audibly underneath you. </p><p>
  <em> I really hope they’re Itachiyama knights. </em>
</p><p>You furrowed your brows as you looked down at the entrance.</p><p>
  <em> Three, four.  </em>
</p><p>You counted the four heads you saw walking in, they were wearing the Itachiyama knights armor, but you didn't recognize any of them as the knights Kiyoomi or Motoya had sent for you before.  </p><p>“Where’s the princess.”</p><p>The tallest one said as he looked around.</p><p>
  <em> So maybe they aren’t just doing their rounds </em>
</p><p>You gulped as you hid behind the stone border.</p><p>“There’s a sword over here, so she might’ve stepped out.” </p><p>Another said as the rest hummed. “Let’s wait by the entrance and ambush her there.”</p><p>You gulped again.</p><p>
  <em> Definitely not knights doing their rounds </em>
</p><p>You heard their footsteps move to the entrance as you peeked to look down. </p><p>
  <em> I’m sure if I just stay here they’ll get tired and leave.  </em>
</p><p>You nodded to yourself, as you tried to convince yourself of such reality. Your daydreams cut short when you heard footsteps echoing through the tunnel that leads to the entrance. </p><p>
  <em> Atsumu </em>
</p><p>Your eyes bulged out as you remembered Atsumu wasn’t next to you. </p><p>
  <em> I’m not supposed to fight yet...</em>
</p><p>You grumbled as you peeked over the border, Atsumu’s footsteps getting closer. They had split, two on the left and two on the right of the entrance.</p><p>
  <em> I’ll just have to kill all four of them </em>
</p><p>You nodded to yourself as you shifted above the one at the farthest end, waiting for them to turn their attention away to jump down.</p><p>Atsumu’s footsteps were now a couple steps away, all their attention on the right moment to attack. You jumped down, hitting the knights pressure point on his neck. Moving backwards to lay his body down. You unhooked your sword from your belt before moving it to the lower back of the knight in front of you. Leaning in to whisper in his ear, “Move or say anythin’ and you’ll be sleepin’ in a pool of yer own blood.” </p><p>The knight flinched as you unhooked his sword from his belt, not moving the sword from his back. Still using his body as cover from the other knights.</p><p>“Now!” The other knights hollered as they lunged forward, the knight in front of you turning to lunge at you. You hit his pressure point and pushed him off as you ran forward. Seeing Atsumu under the two knights as they punched him. Their backs to you as they ignored the fact that two of their companions were missing. </p><p>“Yer her little dog aren’t ya?” One of them raised his voice as his fist hovered over Atsumu’s face. </p><p>“I don't know what yer talkin’ ‘bout.” Atsumu glared at the knight as he brought his fist down to his face.</p><p>“Quit playin’ with me boy! Where is-” The knight spat, stopping when he felt a blade hit his neck. His body falling to the side, blood flowing out his throat as he looked up at you, your blade at the other knights neck. </p><p>“Listen here <em> boy</em>." You said as you glanced between the dying man and Atsumu. "I really didn’t want to dirty my hands while visiting another kingdom, yet yer leaving me no other choice.” You glared down at the boy in front of you, your eyes beginning to glow a faint yellow.</p><p>“From yer accent, I’m guessing yer from Inarizaki. So two questions. Of course ya have the option to <em> not </em> answer." You smiled at him "Though you’ll end up like yer friend over there.” You nodded at the man laying on the floor, gasping for air as his windpipes began to get clogged by his own blood.</p><p>“Yer choice.” You snarled at the boy, eyes glowing a brighter yellow as he shivered under you.</p><p>“A-answer, I’ll answer.” He stuttered out, moving away from your sword. </p><p>“Good choice.” You smirked at him, passing the other sword to Atsumu. “Go check on the ones I left back there.” He hummed as he got up and grabbed the sword.</p><p>“Now then,” You placed your sword by your side. “How’d you get the suit.” You looked over his knight suit, the glow in your eyes dying down. </p><p>“We-we took them from some knights who had gotten drunk last night at a bar near our inn.” </p><p>You hummed as you looked him over again, making a mental note to tell Itachiyama’s captain about this. </p><p>“Who sent you?” You asked as Atsumu dragged the two limp bodies into the tunnel. The boy avoided eye contact -looking everywhere but you. “Don’t make me repeat myself.” You snarled, as you dragged your sword closer as to scare him.</p><p>“Prince Shinsuke! Prince Shinsuke sent us!”</p><p>The dying light in your eyes flared the moment he said Shinsuke’s name. The light so bright it reflected on your sword when you slit his throat. </p><p>You glared down at his dead body before clicking your tongue and sliding the sword back into its scabbard. </p><p>“Go call the guards.” You snarled as you turned to Atsumu. Who nodded as he jogged past you.</p><p>
  <em> Prince Shinsuke! Prince Shinsuke sent us! </em>
</p><p>You glared down at the boy's body, his eyes now void of any life they had previously held. </p><p>
  <em> Disgusting  </em>
</p><p>You turned around, meeting Kiyoomi’s concerned eyes as he ran up to you. Atsumu, the captain of the royal knights and some other knights behind him. </p><p>“Princess Y/N!” Kiyoomi said as he stopped in front of you, bringing his handkerchief up to your face. “Are you okay?” He asked, eyes softening as he cleaned the blood that was beginning to dry up off your face. </p><p>“I’m fine.” You smiled at him, putting your clean hand over his. “I’ll clean off later. This isn’t even <em>my </em>blood so go wash up.” He slightly flinched, noticing he now had touched someone else’s blood with his handkerchief. </p><p>He nodded as he turned to walk to the nearest fountain. You looked up to see the captain ordering some knights before you came to a stop before him. “Princess.” He bowed as you waved him off. </p><p>“They weren’t very capable, so I’m guessing they were just some commoners that took the job for money.” You sighed as you looked at the knights drag the lifeless bodies out the tunnel. </p><p>“They said that they got the armor from drunk knights they found last night.” You told him, remembering the note you had made to yourself.</p><p>“I’ll tell Prince Kiyoomi the rest of the details along with His Majesty King Sakusa.” You turned to look at Atsumu walk back into the tunnel, your capes in hand. “Also, have someone send some medication over to my room for knight Atsumu.”</p><p>“Of course Your Highness. We’ll handle everything here so you’re free to head back to your room.” You nodded as you turned away, nodding for Atsumu to follow. </p><p>“I trust you are informed on how this situation should be handled.” You said as you slid under your cape, turning to glance at the captain.</p><p>“Yes your highness.” He answered, ignoring the chills he felt go down his spine. </p><p>“Very well then.” You hummed as you turned away. </p><p>“Have a lovely night Captain.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's the way that I had to look up what the case they put the swords in was called... that's why the word scabbard is there...<br/>scab·bard<br/>/ˈskabərd/<br/>noun<br/>a sheath for the blade of a sword or dagger, typically made of leather or metal.<br/>"a ceremonial sword hung at his side in a gilded scabbard"<br/>but,, new characters :p<br/>thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Next Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️ Underage drinking ⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome Princess Y/N!” King Hoshiumi grinned as he waved his hand. Servants going up to take the presents from your servants.</p><p>“It’s just me today because the Crown Prince is out handling some affairs and Kourai is…” He drifted off. “Around?” He laughed as you smiled up at him, used to Kourai’s refusing to stay put personality. </p><p>“He’s most likely out with Duke Hirugami’s son.” He sighed as he started walking out of the throne room, waving at you to follow. </p><p>“You know him too, don’t you, Princess Y/N?” The king asked as he turned down a hallway.</p><p>“Yes, the Young Duke is one of my acquaintances.”</p><p>You nodded as you followed him down a quieter hallway, his and your servants still following behind. </p><p>“That’s good to hear.” The king smiled as he stopped a couple steps away from a door.  </p><p>He turned to address the servants, “I’ll go inside the study with Princess Y/N. Only her personal guard is allowed to enter. Understood?” He said with a serious and cold face. The servants bowed before moving to their places. Next to the doors or running some errands while some led your servants to their sleeping chambers. </p><p>“Very well.” The king hummed as he stepped in front of the door, the guards stationed opening the door for him. </p><p>“Let’s go inside, shall we?” He glanced at you and waited for your nod before walking in. You looked back at Atsumu and nodded before making your way inside the study. Doors closing behind you.</p><p>The king was standing next to one of the book shelves in the study as he observed different things from it.</p><p>“Let’s get straight to the point, shall we?” He said, turning around to meet your eyes as you nodded.</p><p>“Kourai has filled me in on your plans and your…recent engagement.” He started as he moved towards his desk.</p><p>“It’s an awfully bold move. Don’t you think?” He asked as he glanced up, hands both resting on his desk.</p><p>“It is. Though I’m sure you know of our current situation, Your Majesty.” You answered, not daring to break eye contact. The King nodded as he pulled out his chair to sit down. </p><p>“You’re right. I believe every kingdom around knows of your <em> current situation.” </em> He commented, looking back up to meet your eyes again. </p><p>“Normally I wouldn’t bat an eye at these outside affairs.” He sighed as he leaned back, fingers tapping on the desk as his other hand rested on the arm chair. </p><p>“Though you <em> are </em> Kourai’s friend… and we are in need of something only available at the Inarizaki Kingdom.” He looked up at you with a blank expression. </p><p>“I can’t promise you anything right now, though we’ll do our best to accommodate to any of your requests.” You said as you looked at him straight in the eye, not letting yourself show any emotion. </p><p>You stayed like that for a while, tension thick as you didn’t dare to look away. </p><p>Up until king Hoshiumi let out an airy laugh.</p><p>“It’s too bad you’re engaged to Prince Kiyoomi. You’d make a splendid daughter-in-law Princess Y/N.” He grinned up at you. You slightly bowed as you thanked him. </p><p>“When is this going to start again?” He asked as he pushed himself back on the chair.</p><p>“On Prince Shinsuke’s Coronation day.” </p><p>“His Coronation day?” The King asked as he stood up and walked back to the book shelf he was at earlier. </p><p>“Yes. Since it’s a special event it won’t look weird for so many of the royal families to be assisting.” </p><p>You replied, seeing as King Hoshiumi fiddled with something on the shelf. </p><p>“What about the increase of military?” He turned his back to you, looking out the study window to the gardens down below. </p><p>“We’re currently on that. About two months before we’ll dispatch different people to cause a ruckus at the towns around the Kitsune road.”</p><p>Kitsune road is the biggest road that connects the rest of the Kingdoms to Inarizaki. Each of the Kingdoms had their own road to get to the palace, Kitsune being Inarizaki’s main road.</p><p>“Potential danger so there’ll be a need for more security.” The king hummed as he turned around to meet your eyes once more. Grin painted on his face. </p><p>“It really is a shame that you’re already engaged Princess.” He laughed as he set a hand on his stomach. </p><p>A knock on the door interrupting him.</p><p>“Prince Kourai and Young Duke Sachirou are asking to come inside.” One of the guards voices was heard.</p><p>The king hummed as he made his way back to his desk. “Let them in.”</p><p>Kourai and Sachirou walked in shortly after, giving their greetings to King Hoshiumi and you before Kourai turned to look at you with excited eyes.</p><p>The King let out a low snicker as he lifted a hand. “Go ahead. I trust we’ll settle the details later, Princess Y/N.” He hummed as he placed his hands together. </p><p>“Of course, Your Majesty.” You bowed before excusing yourself with Kourai and Sachirou.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“He really said that?!” Kourai’s eyes widened as he slammed down his cup.</p><p>You were now in the drawing room, having “tea” with Prince Kourai and Young Duke Sachirou. You had been telling them about your travels before the topic switched to the conversation you had with the king. Kourai freaking out when you mentioned how he wished he’d have you as a daughter-in-law.</p><p>You hummed as you lightly giggled at his reaction. His face turning a light red as he clicked his tongue and called in one of the maids for more “tea”. </p><p>“Though if I’m being honest, I’d much rather marry Sachirou than you.” You grinned at him after the maid had left. Kourai’s embarrassment swiftly turning to annoyance.</p><p>“Just because he’s tall…. and has semi-good looks...” He grumbled under his breath as he scrunched up his face and turned away.</p><p>Sachirou gave you a small smile before turning to pat Kourai’s back, “Don’t mind.”</p><p>Kourai’s head whipped towards him, sending him a glare as Sachirou smiled at him in return.</p><p>You giggled as you set down your cup.</p><p>“Before this alcohol starts settin’ in.” You started as you waved at them to pay attention.</p><p>“You remember the plan right?” You asked as you leaned back onto the chair, breaking your chair posture.</p><p>“I won’t see you guys until then anyways. So it’s important that you know it!” You gave them a stern look as you lifted a finger up. Both of them just nodding to you in return. You hummed as you sat up again, having heard the maid’s knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Shut yer trap Kourai!” You scowled at Kourai. After having had one to many cups of “tea” all three of you were flushed a light shade of red, struggling to stay sitting up. </p><p>“I’m just saying! It’s obvious he likes you back so what was the point of playing hard to get.”</p><p>He shrugged as he reached for his cup.</p><p>“You obviously like him too Y/N.” Sachirou said as he rested his head on his hand, struggling to keep it up.</p><p>“You too Sachirou?!” You whipped around to look at him, gripping at your chest as you pretended to feel heartbroken. Sachirou shrugged as you pouted, reaching to lightly slap his arm, causing his weight to finally double over as his hand moved from under him and his head flung downwards.</p><p>Kourai and you snickered as you looked at him. Sachirou too drunk to even try and tell you two off.</p><p>You cleared your throat as you attempted to stand up, your legs giving up shortly after.</p><p>“Atsumu!” You yelled out as you stayed sitting on the floor. Throwing a glare at a snickering Kourai.</p><p>Atsumu entered shortly after, quickly shutting the door when he saw his Princess sprawled out on the floor as Prince Kourai fanned her with a pillow and the Young Duke napped on his chair.</p><p>“Again Princess?”</p><p>Atsumu sighed as he walked over to the fallen princess. </p><p>“Whatddaya mean <em> again</em>?” Kourai glared up at him, hands on his hips as he stopped fanning the princess. </p><p>“With all due respect, Your Highness. But every time Princess Y/N comes over she drinks an unholy amount of alcohol the first and last days of the trip. So then I’m left to deal with a hungover Princess, which by the way, ain’t pretty.” Atsumu sighed, slightly scowling as he saw the Princess grumble something as she pulled Kourai’s leg, urging him to keep fanning her. </p><p>“You’re acting like that’s our fault!” Kourai stared him down as he continued fanning the Princess.</p><p>Atsumu shook his head, “I’m not saying it’s yer fault, Your Highness.” He glanced between Sachirou and Kourai. “I’m saying it’s yers.” He finished as he smiled down at Kourai. Kourai dropped the pillow on the Princess as he proceeded to try and make himself broader and taller. </p><p>“Listen here <em> Miya</em>.” Kourai said as he pointed at Atsumu, maintaining his glare.</p><p>“Y/N can’t protect you right now that she’s half unconscious, pretty boy.” He snarled as Atsumu crossed his arms, cocking an eyebrow up as he looked at him.</p><p>“A sway of my hand and I’ll have <em> yer </em> head.” Kourai finished as he imitated Atsumu, sending him a smirk when he saw Atsumu flinch. </p><p>He mentally high fived himself as he looked at Atsumu’s vein basically pop out of his forehead. </p><p>“Quit being a brat Kourai.” You slapped the back of his head, causing him to slightly tumble forward before turning to look at you.</p><p>“The heck Y/N?! I thought you were sleeping on the floor.” He shrieked as he pointed at the floor then up at you. </p><p>“I <em> was.</em> But <em> yer </em> ruckus woke me up.” You glared at him as Kourai looked away, acting as if nothing had happened. </p><p>“We’ll be leaving now. Be ready for tomorrow’s sparing practice, Prince Kourai.” You turned to glance at him as you snickered, walking out with Atsumu following you.</p><p> </p><p>Kourai slumped back down on his seat after seeing the door close. Reaching to grab a biscuit to snack on.</p><p>“Stupid tall people.” He grumbled under his breath before turning to look at the sleeping Sachirou next to him.</p><p>“Oi, Sachirou. Drink some water and sober up before your butler finds out.” He leaned forward and poked Sachirou’s cheek in an attempt to wake him. After poking him for a while he sighed and leaned back on his chair, grumbling under his breath.</p><p>“Stupid tall people”</p><p> </p><p>“Princess, I really thought you were passed out over there.” Atsumu said as he followed you down the maze of hallways.</p><p>You only hummed as you kept walking forward.</p><p>“This is it.” You said as you stopped in front of the doors, waiting for the guard stationed there to open it. “I’m going to take a nap, but I’ll be out soon after.” You glanced up at Atsumu as he bowed before walking in.</p><p>Cursing under your breath as you let the effects of the alcohol you had been repressing on the walk over hit you. You reached to drink some of the water you had asked for and poured yourself a drink before chugging it down. </p><p>You sighed as you felt the water hit your throat, moving to the bed to take a quick nap.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The rest of the two weeks passed, a lot like the two weeks at Itachiyama. Minus the assasination attack. Just like Atsumu had said, Kourai, Sachirou and the Princess drank their “tea” until they were all passed out, the night before their departure. Which left Atsumu to take care of a hangover Princess the next morning on the carriage. She had suppressed the headache in front of the royals before leaving. Though once she had stepped into the carriage and was away from all the prying eyes, she slumped over. Headache worsening with the movement of the carriage. </p><p>Atsumu was prepared however, already used to the Princesses drinking habits. He had previously asked his mother to give him a recipe for hangovers back at the Inarizaki kingdom. She wrote it down on a piece of paper which he then gave to one of the maids last night to prepare it for this morning. In the morning he received the bottle of juice along with the note from last night. He poured a bit out to taste it first, protocols, before sticking it in his pocket for later use. </p><p>Right then was the “later use”. He handed the bottle to the princess, who gratefully took it before chugging it down. </p><p>She sighed and leaned back into her seat, starting to doze off into sleep before the tapping on the window woke her up. She grumbled something underneath her breath before sliding the blinds open, revealing one of Kiyoomi’s personal messenger birds. </p><p>Atsumu opened the door for the bird to come in, closing it right after it flew inside.</p><p>“Whatever happened with the deals you originally came here to talk about, Princess?” Atsumu asked as he leaned forward, trying to peak at what Kiyoomi had written to you about.</p><p>You swatted him away as you finished reading the note.</p><p>“Well both of the Kings are going to the Coronation along with one of the Princes, while the Crown Prince stays to look over the throne.” You sighed as you passed the note over to Atsumu.</p><p>“So Kiyoomi and Kourai will most definitely be coming over. Most likely Sachirou and Motoya will too.” You pointed out, thinking of the close relationship between the royals and their families right hand men.</p><p>“The note is just Omi telling us about the investigation with the two commoners which stayed alive back there.” The Young Princess said as Atsumu flipped the paper to show it to her again, pointing at the bottom of the paper.</p><p>“And that he misses ya.” Atsumu snickered as you flushed a light red before snatching the paper back from him. Clearing your throat as you composed yourself. </p><p>“Anyways… King Sakusa said he’d help, mainly because I’m now engaged to his son.” You shrugged as you folded the note back to its original size.</p><p>“King Hoshiumi said he’d help in exchange for some of our kingdoms …. Kobe beef.” Atsumu whipped his head and stared at you with a confused look, you shrugged as you continued.</p><p>“I’m not sure either, but apparently the King has been obsessed with Kobe beef ever since the last time he ate it at our Kingdom.” Atsumu nodded as he listened to you finish.</p><p>“Now all that’s left is Prince Satori… along with visiting some of the smaller kingdoms on our way back.” You sighed, thinking of the three month road back home, and countless stops to make between there. You’d most likely stop by the Itachiyama kingdom again to, ‘check up on the investigation’.</p><p>“How much until we get to Shiratorizawa?”</p><p>“About a month.”</p><p>Atsumu groaned as he slumped back onto his seat, grumbling under his breath.</p><p>You shrugged as you pet the messenger eagle, setting it down next to you so it could rest.</p><p>
  <em> Hopefully the visit with Satori won’t be too bad </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading 🤠<br/>Hirugami Sachirou - Kamomedai’s middle blocker with stunning visuals and wavy light brown hair<br/>Hoshiumi Kourai - The seagull looking champ that got invited to all Japan with Kageyama, Sakusa and Atsumu. White spiky hair with big seagull like eyes </p><p>— just incase y’all didn’t know what their first names are and need a little refresher/reminder on who they are/look like</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dragon Scales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How </span>
  <em>
    <span>amusing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Prince Satori’s face lit up into a grin as he saw you practicing with your whip behind the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satori.” You turned to look at him.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu lifted his head to take a peek. Returning to his nap under one of the trees, unbothered by the red haired Prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was about time you came out to play, huh?” You hummed at him as he gave you an offended expression, hand over his chest. “Now now Princess.” He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you’re pretty competent with the sword.” You glared at him, knowing he had seen you practicing back at the Inarizaki castle. He unsheathed his sword, lifting it up to your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know about the deal you came to talk about with father.” He smiled at you. “But ultimately, I get the last word.” His smile turned into a malicious grin. You lifted a brow at him, causing him to let out a light snicker as he put down his sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m obviously going to be the one sent to war.” He looked at you. His face back to his normal cat like one. “I don’t have the luxury of sending a younger brother. Since I don’t have one~” he shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beat me in a duel.” He looked up and grinned at you. “If you do... Shiratorizawa’s loyalty will be guaranteed.” He narrowed his eyes, trying to find any sort of reaction in your blank face. You shrugged as you walked over to the tree Atsumu was sleeping under. Switching your whip for your sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been meaning to try my new sword out.” You hummed as you unsheathed it, looking it over as you walked back in front of Satori. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New sword?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed pointing down at the sword in your hand. “I ordered it a while ago from one of your blacksmiths. It’s infused with dragon scales and volcanic rocks.” You swung it around a bit, adjusting your grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He also said that the dragon scales add some sort of effect that absorbs the blood of whoever is slashed, making it stronger.” You turned to look back up at Satori. “I wonder how much stronger it’ll get when it absorbs a royal's blood.” you smirked up at him as he grimaced at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed before putting his sword back up. “On guard.” he grinned at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lifted the sword in front of you, taking a step back into your stance. “On guard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori immediately lunged at you, a malignant look painting his face. You breathed in, looking at Satori’s stance, waiting for him to swing at you before stepping away. Satori stepped forward, swinging at you in full strength as you skipped and dodged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Princess!” he snickered as he took a step back to look at you. “You have to do more than just dodge.” he smirked before lunging back into you, your reaction too late as his sword managed to cut off a strand of your hair. The hair instantly turning black before hitting the floor. Satori looked down at the hair before looking up at you, smirk painting his face. “The god’s blessings really are a weird thing aren’t they.” He lunged back in. This time you stepped forward, using his own strength to block off the swing. You leaned in, your swords forming a cross in front of your chests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have your eyes ever glowed, Princess~?” He asked, minty breath hitting your face before putting all your force into your sword, pushing him backwards. Your sword cutting off a piece of his shirt.<br/>
He panted as he looked down at the opening in his shirt and back up at you. Your eyes beginning to glow a faint yellow as you panted.<br/>
“How,” He starts, lunging back at you. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Amusing.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He swung his sword, drops of blood beginning to fly up in front of him. He stopped, grinning down at the floor, turning around ready to mock you. Stopping when he noticed you were not only free of sword marks but had his sword in your free hand, your own sword glowing a dark purple as it absorbed the drops of blood on it’s tip. He looked down at his body, looking for any sword marks, noticing none. He looked up at you and lifted a brow, confusion painting his face. You sighed as you pointed at your cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori’s hands swung up to his face, feeling around until he felt something wet under his eye, next to his mouth. He took back his hand and saw the crimson colored blood dripping off his hand. He looked up and glared at you as you shrugged, the light yellow in your eyes fading back into their regular brown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess yer loyalty’s guaranteed, innit Prince Satori?” you smirked up at him as he walked over to you. “Whatever.” He huffed as he took back his sword, taking the handkerchief you had been offering him along with it. He stormed out the training grounds, his personal guard that had been watching from the side lines following after him. He turned around to slightly bow to you before going on ahead as you waved them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer accents comin’ out.” Atsumu yawned as he moved to stand next to you. You turned to glare at him before walking back to pick up your discarded scabbard at the bottom of the tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the plan now?” Atsumu asked as he laid back down on the grass next to the tree. You sighed as you sat against the tree next to him. “Shiratorizawa has a good mix of archers and close combat knights so that’ll come in handy.” Atsumu hummed to let you know he was paying attention. “Komomedai’s close combat warriors are some of the best and with Itachiyama’s archers and defense skills I think we’re set.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu hummed as he turned around to face you. “Do ya have a strategy yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded as you stood up, putting your hand out for the messenger bird to land. “I’ve been talking about that with Kou and Kiyoo.” You slightly stepped backwards at the bird's impact before moving up to pet it. You trailed your hand down to the note tied at it’s leg before moving back to sit down, letting the bird roam around the tree. “Princess?” Atsumu asked as he moved to sit next to you, you hummed as you read over the letter. “Shouldn’t Prince Shinsuke be helpin’ out?” You tilted your head up at him, putting down the letter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, for him to be future king he seems to be sittin’ on the sidelines a bit much isn’t he?” you lifted an eyebrow, causing him to shrug before continuing. “I’m just sayin’, with all this work yer doin’ it’d make more sense for you to become King.” Your eyes slightly expanded as you looked at him with a shocked expression, Atsumu starting to sweat as he thought of what you’d do to him for speaking out of line. Though the repercussion he was waiting for never came. Instead you broke out laughing as you put your hand on his shoulder, looking up at him with tears in your eyes from laughing too hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer a funny one ain’t ya, ‘Tsumu.” You smiled at him before getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My whole life I’ve wanted nothing more than to leave that wretched place. I’m indebted to my people but that’s why I’m letting Shinsuke take up the spot of King.” you stretched your arms out a bit, back turned to Atsumu as he looked up at you with a curious expression. “I can’t run away if I’m King.” you turned to look at him, a sweet smile painting your face. The same sweet smile that paints your face when you’re eating cookies, when you win a sparring match against a strong opponent or when you’re out at the towns, giving food to the towns people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the people love you, Princess.” Atsumu said as he stood up, standing next to you. “Basically everyone in the Kingdom is loyal to you. Even those outside!” he pointed out. Throughout your sixteen years you have made countless good impressions on people. Both inside and out of the Inarizaki Kingdom. Evident in how easily you managed to convince both the Itachiyama and Komomedai Royals, even Shiratorizawa, although Satori would jump at any opportunity to mock you. After all your outings to the towns and all the help you’ve given your people, they loved you too. Remaining loyal to you no matter what. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You only shrugged as you moved to pick up your sword and whip, adjusting them to your hip before sliding under your cape. “It just isn’t for me.” you smiled at him as you patted your shoulder, Kiyoomi’s messenger bird moving up to rest on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also don’t want any more unnecessary bloodshed.” you looked at him as your eyes softened. Telling him everything he needed to know. He nodded as he slid under his own cape, readjusting the sword on his hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked back to your room, letting the bird rest a bit before tying your response to it’s leg. Sending it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Tsumu?” Atsumu hummed as he closed the door behind you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send out the knights.” He hummed as he began walking back down to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d be arriving back at the Inarizaki Kingdom in two months time. A month before the coronation date, the other royals arriving two weeks later. So it was time to send out the ‘bandits’.<br/>
Before your departure you had told them about the troops with the black and white fox flags being your allies. The ones without them would be the ones attacked, all supplies collected from them and distributed to the ones with the flags. They weren’t allowed to kill anyone, all they had to do was disarm them and ignite a little bit of fear in their masters. They were skilled enough to do that, given that lot’s of them had been training since young alongside you. They were later assigned to you as your own batch of knights, giving you their oath of loyalty. Your army only continued to grow as you took in kids from the town who had nowhere else to go but were willing to put their life on the line to protect you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were to take even the villagers' belongings when passing by the road. Which would later be returned to them three fold in the name of the Princess by the other half of your knights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plan was set so that about twenty of your knights would start with the collection of resources passing through the road. The resources passing by would be carriages filled with food and other trading items from the Itachiyama and Komomedai kingdoms. The ‘villagers’ being knights who are part of Kiyoomi’s or Kourai’s troops. They’d then go report to the knights at the nearest town. The nearest town being one of the town’s under Shinsuke’s supervision. Word would obviously be sent to Shinsuke who’d dispatch a small troop of knights to ‘take care’ of the bandits only for them to come back <em>defeated</em>. So then the King would get notified and would try to send some of his own troops over. To this Shinsuke would advise him not to, convincing him to instead dispatch your troops, given that you were out of your castle so the knights had no one to protect. So your knights would then be dispatched to the nearest towns and roads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the road more of your knights would join disguised as bandits to take care of the bigger troops. All this so that no one would suspect as to why there were so many knights missing if you were to just dispatch them all at once. The villagers who’d come to the knights saying they were attacked would be sent to file a report before being led to ‘replace’ their looted belongings. They’d be rewarded three fold with supplies taken from the non allied troops and supplies from the first carriages sent over. Supplies growing each time an ally would pass by. The supplies would be given to them to take over to the shed’s for distribution, avoiding any attention being placed on your knights. This would go on until the start of the rebellion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sighed as you walked back into your room, moving to the balcony to look up at the glowing moon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow you were to embark on your journey back to the Inarizaki Kingdom. Visiting some of the smaller kingdoms and Itachiyama on your way back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked over to your bed, taking off your robe before slipping under your sheets. Drifting off into sleep as you forced your brain to stop going over military tactics. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are ya ready Princess?” Atsumu asked as he set his hand out for you to grab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed as you reached to place your hand over his. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked to the doors at the end of the hallway. Hearing as they announced your name before the doors opened. You forced your eyes to adjust to the sudden change in lighting, nodding to the guests. You turned to take Atsumu’s hand again as he led you down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked over next to Kiyoomi as he leaned down to kiss your cheek before greeting Kourai and Satori. You turned to smile at Motoya, Sachirou and Wakatoshi who were standing behind them, Atsumu behind you. You nodded at Atsumu before turning your attention back to the top of the stairs were Shinsuke had just stepped out of. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The time had come.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2.2k words of me setting up for the next chapters :0<br/>I went on to explain the road tactic cuz it’ll most likely come up again in the future. And I didn’t want y’all confused when I started talking of it.<br/>Quick question tho,, next chapters will be about the rebellion so would you guys want me to include the strategies and junk or just kinda fly over it?</p><p>Thank you for reading :p</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Refusal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I refuse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room went quiet as the King stood up. Refusing to give up his crown to Shinsuke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence did not last long before the room erupted into whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your majesty, this was set to happen the moment you announced Prince Shinsuke to be your heir. It is now the time to crown him.” The butler told the king, which only served to enrage him further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You imbeciles! You expect me to hand over my Kingdom? For what, to end up like those scrubs fathers.” he pointed at his side where all the Princes and you were standing, all their fathers having already crowned their respective crown princes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori clicked his tongue as he tried to step up, stopped by Kourai’s hand on his shoulder as he shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your majesty, this is outrageous!” Duke Suna stepped up, fed up with the King's immaturity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guards!” the King rose his hand, waving the guards over to the Duke, urging them to arrest him. You felt Kiyoomi nudge your side as he leaned in a bit. “This is a good chance.” you looked up at him, momentarily stunned from his sudden smile before nodding. You looked back at Atsumu and nodded, stepping up and raising your voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” all eyes shot to you. Confused as to what exactly the young Princess was supposed to do. You looked at the guards surrounding the Duke, making them bow as they retreated back to their spots along the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough, father.” you looked up at the King, cocking an eyebrow as your mother tried to maintain her neutral expression. “Hand over the crown, Your Majesty.” you looked up at him, your eyes beginning to glow a dull yellow as he burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Retreat Princess, this doesn’t involve you.” He said, looking at you with a menacing look in his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh but it does. This involves the people of the Inarizaki Kingdom as well. I won’t let you continue your reign of tyranny. You’re killing our land, our people.” your eyes glew a light yellow now as he looked at you with an unamused look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as I am King, everything I say. Goes. Retreat, Princess.”  You shook your head as you stopped yourself from shrinking under his glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have two options Your Majesty. Crown Prince Shinsuke and live, or don’t and die as the tyrant king you’ve always been.” he broke out laughing once more, clutching his stomach from how hard he was laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Die? Who’s going to kill me?” He stood up from his seat, walking to the edge of the railing to look down at you. “You?” he grinned at you as you nodded, lightly laughing as his eyes turned cold. “Megumi.” He waved his guard over. “Kill her. I have no need for disobedient children.” the knight nodded as he jumped down, landing a couple meters from you as the King looked from above, treating this as some sort of show. The Princes and companions all automatically reached for their swords, ready to unsheathe them at any given moment. “No.” you told them, all looking at you with bewildered expressions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it.” You told them as you looked back at Atsumu. He nodded as he handed you your sword he had hooked up to his belt. The King broke out laughing once more. “Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to fight?” He asked as he saw you unsheathe your sword, trying not to break out laughing once more. You ignored him as you stepped up to the knight, ignoring all the screaming and commotion from the nobles who just wanted to leave. “Yer little Prince friends have more of a chance than you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my dear daughter</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You looked up at him, seeing him snicker as his knight stepped closer to you. Your mother still sitting at her throne with blank eyes as she looked at you. You hummed as you looked back at the knight in front of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go easy on you I suppose.” You shrugged as his face morphed into rage, lunging at you straight after. You breathed in, bringing your sword up as you looked at him across from you. He swung straight at your throat, you crouched, dodging as you moved behind him, pulling his collar back. “Careful. You’ll hit my pretty fiance.” you flung him down, seeing as he slid across the floor. You looked up at Kiyoomi and smirked prompting Komori and Kourai to laugh at the blush on his face. You turned your attention back at the knight standing up, face red in embarrassment and rage as he looked up at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I’d go easy, though you don’t seem to want to back down.” you hummed as you twirled your sword around in your hand. “That’s okay I suppose, wouldn’t expect anything less from </span>
  <em>
    <span>King Kita</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You grinned at him, glancing at the Kings enraged expression from your peripheral vision. The knight lunged back at you, this time swinging at your middle as you stepped back, lifting your sword the moment his sword came near you. Using his force against him as you deflected his hit. Hitting his wrist with the bottom of your sword and causing his sword to go flying out his grasp. You stepped towards it and catched it as he grumbled and clutched his wrist. He looked at you and grumbled something again. “Oh my.” you looked up at him as he bit back his tears from the pain on his wrist. “Looks broken. You might want to get that checked.” you smiled at him, further enraging him and King Kita as the knight lunged at you. Fist up as he tried to punch. You swung, cutting his arm, his fist falling limp soon after. You smiled at him again. “Though I guess it won’t matter much anyways.” You brought your swords up and slit his throat, seeing as he fell backwards, any life he held in his eyes now gone. You hummed as you turned to look back up at the King.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not getting much of a chance to celebrate when you noticed he was holding a bow aimed straight at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where’s the arrow?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You narrowed your eyes, seeing as the arrow was flying straight at you. You stiffened, it was coming too fast for you to dodge or cut through. Time stilled as you tried to stop yourself from embracing death. You tried to move, but didn’t get the chance too when you felt two arms wrap around your waist, pushing you down as you saw a blob of yellow slice through the arrow that was coming at you. Splitting the arrow in half as it diverged from its original target. You looked down at the owner of the arms around your waist. Instantly recognizing the black curly haired man underneath you. He had flipped you over before your fall and used his body to soften your impact on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiyoomi!” “Y/N!” Motoya, Kourai and Sachirou ran towards you, helping you both up as you looked up at King Kita. He was looking at you with obvious distaste from having missed, he threw the bow down, opening his mouth to say something before you spoke first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have until sunrise.” You turned to look at him with a blank face before taking a final look at the ballroom. You hummed before turning around and walking out. Kourai, Sachirou, Kiyoomi, Motoya and Atsumu following behind you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori and Wakatoshi had followed after Shinsuke when he disappeared in midst of the chaos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duke Fukui!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your majesty.” The Duke kneeled, waiting for the King to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready the troops.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this ones short, but I didn’t want to add the whole fight scenes here and start the full on war😃<br/>So that’s for next chapter<br/>I also haven’t updated this in like 10 days even though this was done like 4 days ago,,<br/>I wanted to add more so that’s why I didn’t upload but I decided against it..<br/>Thank you for reading :p</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Heads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blood, cutting, lots of violence ...<br/>This chapter is the main reason I changed the story warnings :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“... I believe in </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked across the armies of all the different kingdoms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was just going up, it’s beams of warm colors painting each of their faces. You looked to the side, locking eyes with Kiyoomi as he gave a reassuring nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” You looked back at the soldiers, unsheathing your sword as the princes standing besides you followed. “Let’s go win this!” You yelled, raising your sword up in the air with the other princes and nobility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldiers started cheering, raising their own swords or bows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stomping until the crate below you threatened to give out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the cheering had died down you hummed, sheathing your sword back into your scabbard before nodding at the other princes. Everyone started dispersing to their respective army’s as you stepped off the crates you had used to look taller. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N.” Kiyoomi grabbed your arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked back at him, lifting your brows at his sudden gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful out there.” He whispered, leaning in to kiss your forehead before hugging you. You hummed, hugging him back and digging your face into his chest. “Of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave him a light squeeze before stepping back, your armors stopping the hug from being totally comfortable. “We still need to make little Kiyoomi’s and Y/N’s don’t we?” You smiled up at him, giggling as he looked away, only managing to hum in response. A blush creeping up on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled up at him fondly, standing up on your tippy toes to kiss his cheek one last time before catching up to Atsumu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at you walking towards Atsumu, mounting your horse as Atsumu mounted his. You turned to smile at him, giving him a small wave before moving to the front of the troops and yelling out orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved you off, hand slowly falling back to his side when your figure began to get smaller and smaller. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiyoomi!” His cousin called his name. Stopping on his horse a couple steps away from him as Kiyoomi’s horse followed. “Come on. The troops are waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi finally took his eyes off of your figure as he nodded up at Motoya. He stepped up to his horse, mounting it before starting to trodge back to the troops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really are </span>
  <em>
    <span>madly in love </span>
  </em>
  <span>with her aren’t you?” Motoya snickered, following after Kiyoomi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi ignored him, shouting out orders as they moved to the front. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You whipped around, catching the sword Atsumu had thrown at you before swinging. Skillfully slicing through two of the soldiers throats who had tried to charge at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You breathed heavily, looking towards the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been no more than four hours of fighting, not even midday yet. Even so, there were countless bodies sprawled out on the hills. Blood leaking from different parts of their bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu walked up next to you, another sword in his hand as he looked over the hills with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot more casualties than expected.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, sheathing your sword before slightly lifting your helmet and bringing your fingers up to your mouth. Whistling for your horse to come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most are part of Duke Fukui’s troops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, looking down at the knights from before. The Fukui family crest blaring up at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You clicked your tongue, turning towards your approaching steed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are our troops' casualties?” You asked Atsumu, both of you grabbing hold of your horses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Around one hundred seventy. Fifty four dead and over two hundred injured.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, jumping onto your horse and Atsumu on his. “The archers are all well hid, so they’re mostly good, apart from the one or two injured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, readjusting your helmet as Atsumu continued. “The rest are knights from all kingdoms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the villagers?” You began trudging down the hill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re evacuated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded as you began picking up speed. You ran over the bodies on the hill, riding down towards the town entrance where your knights were still fighting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Successfully having pushed Duke Fukui’s troops back closer to the castle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stopped at the main road, troops from all kingdoms stationed besides you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Captain Miya?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s breath hitched as he unsheathed his sword again, Fukui’s troops advancing towards you. “I heard he’s still locked up. Mom ‘s with him too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Osamu?” You asked, passing the sword Atsumu had thrown at you off to one of the knights. Untying the whip around your waist and unsheathing your own sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He went t’one of his merchant friends after he told me about our parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, bringing your sword up as Fukui’s troops approached. “Don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You brought your sword down, pointing straight at them and sending all the troops behind you charging straight ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get them back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, you rode off with the rest of the troops. A yellow glow seeped out your helmet when you looked at Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snickered, nodding as he ran after you. Knocking down a couple horses and Fukui troops as he approached you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes we will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aim and…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi narrowed his eyes, looking at the troops running at you. “Fire!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The archers released their arrows, successfully injuring and diverging the path of the Fukui knights. You ran ahead, Atsumu besides you as you swung around your sword. Whip following your moves and disarming knights left and right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Butterfly!” You yelled, the knights repeating your command for those in the back to reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the word, the knights began pushing Fukui’s knights to the sides, leaving a path for you to run into the castle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“General Jurou!” Kiyoomi called out, the general nodding as Kiyoomi and Motoya mounted their horses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You approached the front gates of the palace, Atsumu and you slicing through everyone in your path. Kourai and Sachirou had joined you right after the butterfly formation began to form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori and Wakatoshi soon after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Above!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You yelled, slicing through the coming arrows. Arrows soon diminished when Itachiyama’s archers shot through the archers above. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You crossed the front gates, Kiyoomi and Motoya joining you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inarizaki’s knights were the ones guarding the front gates, letting you ride through once they recognized your armor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rode up to the entrance of the actual palace, dismounting your horse as Atsumu pushed open the doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked in, the eerie silence unsettling to your  stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s split up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The princes hummed, all splitting up to navigate through the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked up towards the throne room with Atsumu. The clanking of your armor echoing through the empty halls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they evacuated?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stopped at the doors of the throne room, adjusting your grip on your sword before pushing open the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doubt the King would even bother with the servants safety.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door creaked open, revealing King Kita nonchalantly sitting on his throne at the end of the room. Eating grapes off a dish besides him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped eating, lifting his hand as the knight besides him nodded, moving behind the curtain hanging on the side of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here.” He grinned, the curtains falling and revealing rows of servants and knights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Servants kneeling with knights standing behind them, holding their necks up with one hand and their sword to their neck with the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Servants from the Kitsune castle. Your castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stepped up, enraged as you gripped onto your sword harder. “What is the-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah ah ah.” The King shook his finger, grinning as he glanced at one of the knights in the far end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stepped up again, rage filling you to the brim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A scream reached your ears, causing you to look to the side to see one of your maids laying in a pool of her own blood. Her neck sliced open as the knight cleaned off his sword, sliding it back into his scabbard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you-“ You stepped up again. Stopping when another agonizing scream reached your ear. You turned to the other side, seeing as the body of one of the chefs from your kitchen dropped lifelessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His blood painting the tile below him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would stop moving if I were you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up at your father, rage and confusion painting your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snickered, popping another grape into his mouth before answering. “I thought you were smarter than this, my dear daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked, leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees as you looked around. Your servants faces filled with nothing but fear as they looked up at the ceiling, the knights not letting them move their heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every step you take, a head rolls.” He grinned, his eyes starting to glow from looking at your conflicted expressions. “You chose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snickered, leaning back against his throne. “Take a step and another body will fall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, content with the look you were giving him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, if you just give up right now, we can all continue living our happily ever after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You clutched your sword harder, glaring at him as he continued. “Except for you, of course~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked over at Aiko, slowly shaking her head at you, blood beginning to spill out of the cut the sword against her neck had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked down, sighing as you threw your sword in front of you. Hearing it slide away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your father snickered, standing up from his throne and looking down at you. “Now for that whip tied around your waist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cringed, slowly reaching down for the whip as you heard Atsumu’s quickened breath from  behind you. Obviously concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You untied the whip, holding it in your hand as you looked up at your father. His eyes glowing a faint yellow at the amusement of seeing you fighting with yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you waiting for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gripped it tighter, glancing at the knights threatening to cut your servants throats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry it up now, I’m-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cut off the King’s words as you leaned to the side. Whip following your arm and wrapping around one of the knights neck. You pulled, successfully knocking him forward as you moved to the next one. Atsumu following your lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knights!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knights ran up, attacking you both at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You used your whip, tripping and pulling them into each other, slowly walking towards your sword to try and reach it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glanced back at Atsumu running towards you, successfully having knocked out five knights. You threw your whip, wrapping its end with one of the knights legs. You pulled it towards you, tumbling him over as he tripped other knights besides him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At their distraction, you turned around, lunging yourself at your sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gripped the handle, glancing at Atsumu fighting back the approaching knights. You started moving, lifting your hand that was clutching the sword only for it to fall back to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hissed, feeling your hand hit the ground, a weight from above keeping it down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked up, seeing your father grinning down at you. You scowled, trying to fling your other hand holding the whip towards him, suddenly noticing the added weight to your other arm as well. You looked back, eyes widening when you saw Atsumu squished under four knights, another knight holding your arm behind you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hissed, the King’s light chuckle bringing your attention back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.” He grinned, putting a hand out as the knight besides him passed him his sword. “It was fun while it lasted.” He grinned, a flash of gold going around his eyes as he lifted the sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You closed your eyes, trying not to sob at the immense wave of shame that hit you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What about the people? They've suffered enough, and will only continue to, with King Kita on the throne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What will happen to the other Princes? Will they be able to make it back to their kingdoms in time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the dead knights, they wouldn’t get the mourning they deserved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kourai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sachirou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Motoya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Miya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes began to water as images of your fiancée flashed through your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A singular tear dripped down your eye, falling on the tile below as you let yourself embrace the feeling of death.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything went quiet, no quiet sobs, no whimpers, not even the sound of people breathing reached your ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You opened your eyes, suddenly hearing footsteps approaching from behind you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked back, looking up to see Satori nonchalantly walking down towards you. A lazy grin on his face as he noticed your glazed eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone aside from him was still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You weren't even sure if they were breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost as if… time had stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ayaya.” He stopped in front of you, kneeling down to get a better look. “Don’t you think you gave up too quickly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, taking a better look at the position you were in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your helmet knocked off from your tumbling around, one hand under the king's foot, your other arm held behind your back by a knight, said knight hovering over you and fully caging you under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though I guess this could be a difficult position to escape from.” He sighed, standing up to his full height again. “Even for me.” He shrugged, snickering at the scowl you were giving him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won't question why the artifact didn’t work on you, seeing as we have more important matters to handle.” He looked at the knight above you, unsheathing his sword as you thought over his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Artifact?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed, kicking the knight off you. The knight fell to the side, suddenly tumbling up, he looked around, his breath quickening after noticing everyone stilled around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whimpered, looking up to see Prince Satori grinning down at him, a flash of red going round his eyes before he cut off his head. Snickering as he saw it roll away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back to you, seeing you sitting up as you soothed the hand that was previously under the king's foot. His footprint marked on the back of your hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trudged over to you, taking out a glass orb from his helmet, having been casually carrying it around since he waltzed inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held it up, looking it over with a hum before extending it and catching your attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The artifact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked into the orb, seeing multiple colors swim around inside. A yellow and red shining the brightest in the center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How else do you think I stopped time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up at him, letting out a small ‘oh’ as you stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though, I had to infuse it with some of my blood before using it, that’s how I’m immune to it.” He sighed, dropping it back into his helmet as he looked around the throne room. “It only brings people back when I touch them in some way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, the knights movement suddenly making more sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did get it from Kenjirou though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your ear perked at the mention of your blacksmiths name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how he’s the son of Marquess Shirabu?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, reaching out to hold his helmet which he was handing you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Marquess has a couple </span>
  <em>
    <span>mystical creature </span>
  </em>
  <span>kills under his belt, so he collects their loot after killing them.” He continued talking, walking over to the pile of knights sat on top of Atsumu. “I forgot the weird name he told me, but this is one of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kicked a knight off of Atsumu, killing him the moment he regained movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since I’m obviously not an elf…” He continued, kicking off another knight and cutting his head when he began moving around. “Though I could easily be one, I heard their kind are quite the lookers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced back at you, snickering as you scowled at him once more. “I had to infuse it with some of my blood to be immune to the time stop.” He shrugged, repeating the process with the following knight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That brat Kenjirou told me I could only infuse it with my blood.” He clicked his tongue, this time yanking the helmet off the final knight before kicking him off Atsumu. “So I didn’t add Waka to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cut the last knights head, watching it lifelessly fall down before turning to look back at you. Small grin painting his lips from the joy he found in seeing the knight's eyes darken once life had left them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knowing him, he probably infused it with your blood first.” He shrugged, tapping Atsumu out of the time stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any who~” He walked back over to you, taking the orb from the helmet and holding it in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked back at Atsumu, seeing him mindlessly blink as he looked around the throne room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you’re awake.” You walked over to Atsumu, setting your hand out for him to grab as you dragged your sword and Satori’s helmet with the other. “Good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed pulling him up as he clutched onto his sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it!” Satori smiled, looking back at the two of you and showing the orb again. The previously dim colors now shine brightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly did you do?” You ask, looking up at him and momentarily freezing before looking around the crevices of your armor for a handkerchief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I unfroze Waka and the others.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You whipped out a humid handkerchief from beneath your armor, flapping it open in hopes that it’d help dry it a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, you walked over to Satori, handkerchief on your hand as he continued talking about how they should be running here any second now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flinched, feeling your hand behind his neck and pulling him in, being met by a humid cloth up to his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, switching the handkerchief around to another side. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tilt his head back, looking up his nostrils before humming. You let go of his neck, opening the handkerchief for him to see red blotches of blood painting the white fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your nose was bleeding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately reached up to wipe his nose, seeing the remnants of dried blood when he pulled away. He let out a small ‘oh’ as he looked back at the orb in his hands, the clanking of armor heard in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfreezing them all at once must've taken a toll on me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed as you threw the cloth to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three of you turned towards the throne room doors, five armored guys breathing heavily as they took in the sight before them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori put a hand up, giving them a smug smile as you and Atsumu put your previously discarded helmets back on. “Yo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys gave them a short nod, walking in one by one and standing around the room, swords up as they pointed at the frozen knights on the sides. You moved to stand behind the King, ready to swing the moment everything was unfreezed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi pulled over a frozen body, stopping it in front of Satori as he cheered, nudging you to look over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put her in front of the silly goose.” Satori snickered, looking at the frozen Queen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your frozen mother. Her face was filled with rage as she held a sword up, obviously having been threatening someone with it. You sighed, seeing as Satori let out a string of ‘left’ and ‘right’ commands, Wakatoshi following his directions, moving the body at Satori’s words. Once satisfied, Satori cheered, standing back and away from the line of fire as he slipped his helmet back on. He lifted the orb, sending you a final smirk as you held your sword up, looking at your parents before you. Both of their bodies frozen as they pointed a sword at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>King Kita swung down at the same time that the Queen swung sideways, their swords hitting each other before they both went flying to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuzuki?” “Shigeru?” They both yelled their names, the Queen’s face growing pale when she saw a sword cut through the back of his neck. His whole body falling limp to a side soon after, revealing a knight in the back, armor stained with blood as she began quivering away. Trying to look for her sword but falling to her knees when she saw it under another knight's foot, under Atsumu’s foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the Fukui and royal knights were either lying lifelessly around the room or running towards their deaths at the knighted princes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back up at the knight before her, slowly crawling back when they started removing their helmet. Your face coming into view soon after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Y/N.” She quivered, crawling back when you stepped towards her. “My dear daughter!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a nervous laugh, crawling back when you stepped up once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I was always on your side, right?” She crawled back. “I never did support your father, all I did.” She crawled back. “Everything I ever did was for you. You know that right?” She crawled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t kill your loving mother, now would you?” She glanced back, feeling Atsumu’s ominous aura from behind her, stopping her from crawling back further. “Mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back up at you, your eyes cold, devoid of any emotion. “You always wanted to see my eyes glow, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen gaped at the question, stuttering her words as she looked up at you. “O-of course! I always wanted to see how beautiful my daughter would look with her eyes glowing. Like a true royal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, grip on your sword tightening. “Very well.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Very well?” The Queen repeated, looking up at you for answers. “What do-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You swung your sword down, cutting off her question as well as her head. Your golden eyes being the last thing she saw before leaving this world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sighed, cleaning off the blood that had shot up towards your face as you looked down at the Queen’s corpse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The past Queen’s corpse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before you could get trapped in your thoughts, Satori’s snickers pulled you out of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up, seeing him grinning as he held Shigeru’s and Yuzuki’s heads up by their hair, happily talking to Wakatoshi as the other princes took off their helmets, revealing their scowls from underneath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/N.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked over to the side, seeing Kiyoomi walk over to you, his helmet discarded somewhere along the way. “Yes, Kiyo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t get to finish your sentence before Kiyoomi’s lips were on yours, swallowing the small sounds you were letting out. The rest of the room promptly shut up as they saw Kiyoomi suck your face off before them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed quiet, until Kourai cleared his throat, cupping his hands around his mouth to boost his voice. “Get a room!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other boys snickered, looking at you with lazy grins as you and Kiyoomi leaned back. Lips bruised as you both catched your breath, turning to glare at them in between. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They snickered, about to return to their banter before footsteps coming from the entrance garnered their attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked over, seeing Shinsuke gracefully walk inside with Aran at his side. Both of their armors painted with blood, though not as much as yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He nodded up at you, sparing only a glance at the corpses lying around the room. Unlike Aran, who visibly paled at the amount of blood and flesh laying around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with Duke Fukui?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You asked Shinsuke as he came to stop in front of you. Looking at Satori still holding the past King and Queens’ heads up by their hair. The crown which was previously laying on the King’s head sitting discarded a couple feet away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded, following his line of vision to see what he was looking at. “What about his family?” You asked as you walked over to pick up the crown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, looking over the crown to see if it had any residual blood or scratches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then.” You walked back, a small smile painting your lips as you stopped in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lifted the crown over his head, carefully setting it down before dropping on one knee, giving him your knight kneel before looking up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May the god’s blessings be ever in your favor… King Shinsuke.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at you, cracking a small smile before the sound of the others kneeling made the both of you look back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The princes and nobility along with Atsumu and the servants who were still observing from the sides were kneeling. All repeating the same phrase you had just said with their heads down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May the god’s blessings be ever in your favor, King Shinsuke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed, a small smile painting his lips as he put a hand up. “Rise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone stood up as his eyes traveled back to the heads of your dead parents, still in Satori’s hands. “What’re we going to do with the heads?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back at you, your eyes traveling back to the lifeless heads. You shrugged, putting your sword back in it’s scabbard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang them on the palace gates!” Satori cut you off, a bright smile painting his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A frown formed on Aran’s face as the others remained blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori turned to look at you expectantly just as Aran was starting to talk, your voice interrupting him from going further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’ll hang their heads on the palace gates.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for not posting in like 2 months &gt;:{<br/>I knew what I was gonna write for this chp. but when I would start writing,, it didn't flow as well as I'd like it too.<br/>I didn't want to force it either, since I feel like when you force it, it isn't as enjoyable.<br/>I also still don't know how this stories gonna end - aha<br/>Anyways, thank you for reading :P</p><p>Final note; Kiyoomi's the love interest, hehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seiliu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Year 153 </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One year after King Shinsuke’s ascension to the throne.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prin-“ Hitoshi whined, being interrupted when you hastily slapped a hand over his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I tell you,” You smiled at him, your face darkening as the vein on your forehead threatened to pop out. “About calling me </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, magician Ginjima?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hitoshi lighty shuddered at your threat before nodding. You slowly moved your hand away, watching as Hitoshi sighed before looking up at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… my lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled brightly, slapping him on the back as he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me touch up your hair, my lady. Your grey strands are beginning to show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, following him down an alleyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He muttered some words under his breath before a dim light hovered under his hand and over your head. Tinting your grey hair strands black to match your tips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are my eyes still purple?” You smiled at him, watching him sigh before he murmured more words and a brighter light lit up before you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his hand back, looking at you with a worried expression as you giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Gin! I’ll protect ya.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, shaking his head as you pulled him out the alleyway and back into town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Purple eyes garner too much attention, my lady.” He said, looking at you jump from stand to stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘S fine.” You mumbled between your bites of skewers. No more than five minutes had passed and you already had your hands full of different snacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have twinky with me.” You smiled, patting the sword at your hip as Hitoshi quirked a brow in amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, passing him a skewer and cotton candy before patting his back. “And you too, I suppose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at you, looking at you smile brightly before turning your attention to a man standing on top of a makeshift stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come up, come up! Our champion, who not even a demon can win against!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady, surely you’re not-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try!” You jumped up, skipping over to the man who was beckoning you over. Leaving Hitoshi behind as he sighed, once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have anything to bet on, young lady?” The man asked, grinning as he waited for you to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have this?” You took out your bag of gold. The part that Hitoshi had led you hold at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked down at the bag in your hand, waving you off as his eyes traveled to the sword attached to your hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sword seems to be more valuable, young lady.” He grinned both of you looking down at the sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, smiling up at him before responding. “I’m not betting twinky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked at you, smile faltering as he tried to hold back his scowl. “Very well. It seems you’re not confident enough to bet your… </span>
  <em>
    <span>twinky</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hah?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back at you, smirk painting his face as yours darkened with a scowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems there’s-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I win I’m keepin’ that trunk you’ve been puttin’ all your winnings in.” You grinned up at him, trying to hold back your smirk as he hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean yer in, young lady?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try me.” You grinned, slamming your sword on the table before you as he hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, turning around to talk to the crowd once more and rile them up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their ‘champion’ walked over, sitting in front of you with a sickening smirk painting his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let the game, begin!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t believe they got such expensive goods off of commoners.” You hummed, looking through the trunk filled with goods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of them seem to be family heirlooms.” Hitoshi said, pointing some out as you hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can ya see their spirits attached or somethin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hitoshi hummed, closing the trunk and sending it through his storage portal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somethin’ like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, continuing your walk around town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder where-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both stopped, walking backwards and looking down the alleyway you had just walked down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hitoshi began, narrowing his eyes as he tried to get a better look at the girl before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>let me go</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” The brunette girl repeated. Trying to take her hand out the man's wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Noriko?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, glancing at Hitoshi as he nodded back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on now pretty girl.” The man said, getting closer to the girl as she struggled in his hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just-“ He stopped, visibly paling before falling to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl looked over, ready to thank her savior but instead saw another girl whining to her companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you’d let me handle it!” You whined, gripping Hitoshi’s shoulders as you shook him back and forth. “I never said that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what was that nod for? If ya weren’t gonna let me handle it then why’d ya nod at me.” You retorted. Glaring at him as he kept his face blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but then you reached for the demon artifact and I didn’t want to have to work overtime again.” He looked at you. Face blank as your brow twitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just gonna bring up a couple undead! It wouldn’t have been that bad!” You puffed your cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both looked over at the girl from before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your help.” She gave you a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You released Hitoshi’s shoulders as you gave her a bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” You hummed, resting your hands on your waist as she nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t do anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it Hitoshi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled as she watched the two of you bickering. All the commotion stopping when the sound of armored steps reached your ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed, reaching into his sleeve and taking out his staff. Noriko gasped, her eyes lightening up as she looked at Hitoshi fully take out his staff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well little one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back up at you, tilting her head as the footsteps got closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stepped back, standing next to Hitoshi as he began murmuring under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” She asked, looking at your hair starting to fade back into its regular gray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess!” “Noriko!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned towards the alleyway entrance, her brother and her family knights along with the royal knights standing at the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the knights started running forward, your hair and eyes now back to their original colors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at the knight with a smirk painting your lips. You pulled down the skin under one of your eyes as you stuck your tongue out, waving him off with your other hand as he picked up his speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prin-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hitoshi finished his muttering, prompting a bright light to start shining and momentarily blinding those around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cess…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back up at the place you and Hitoshi stood before, the place now empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, looking at the body of the man from before laying a couple feet back before turning around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grab the man and take him to the bureau, we’ll be heading back now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around, walking forward as two knights picked up the body of the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nodded at Noriko’s brother before walking off, leaving Noriko with her brother and knights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brother…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that… Princess Y/N?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou looked towards the spot you had previously stood at, humming as he walked over to his sister. “In the flesh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Young Duke Rintarou!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the knights ran up to them, stopping before them with a small bow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duke Suna requests your presence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rintarou hummed, setting his hand out for Noriko to grab before looking back ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re heading back home now, Noriko.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stiffened, still in the same position you were when you were waving off the knights, only that this time you were looking at your brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess.” He looked at you, eyes slightly narrowing as you stood up straight again. Putting your tongue back into your mouth and setting your hands behind your back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have guests.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up ahead, seeing two figures standing tall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon prince and his aid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pft.” The demon prince covered his mouth, muffling his laughter as his companion elbowed him. He cleared his throat, straightening up as he gave you his signature smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you again, Princess Y/N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise, Prince Tooru.” You gave him a small smile making him visibly straighten up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though I missed Hajime the most.” Your smile turned into a grin as you walked closer to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru snickered, crossing his arms as you stopped in front of them. “Are you flirting with my aid, Princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, slightly shaking your head as you put your hand out for Hajime to grab. “I’m engaged, Prince Tooru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook Hajime’s hand, giving him a genuine smile before looking up at Tooru and giving him a forced one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well on that note.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stepped back, looking up at your brother and slightly bowing your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be taking my leave, Your Majesty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shinsuke hummed, looking at you lift your head and turn around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t see your face but he could only wonder what it was that you did to make Hajime lightly snicker and Tooru scowl at you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walked out the throne room and towards the gardens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you had determined no one was around, you let out a loud groan, letting your shoulders slightly slump before walking forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were 17 this year, meaning you had less than a year at the Inarizaki castle before your wedding with Kiyoomi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that you weren’t happy about it, you were ecstatic about finally moving away from the castle filled with painful memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a year away, which meant you had to deal with the crown’s vassals constantly scowling at you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throughout the past year your power and popularity had only risen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only did you come out as a war hero after cutting off the past Kings and Queens heads, but you had also led multiple parties against the </span>
  <em>
    <span>seiliu</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The seiliu are monsters that escaped the netherworld, making their way up to the human world and killing countless people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The seiliu didn’t stay in one single place, but instead made their way around multiple kingdoms. Thus all kingdoms were forced to dispatch soldiers to get rid of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vassals were the ones who first pressured Shinsuke into having you lead the parties against the seiliu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Shinsuke sent a royal decree, naming you the captain of this new group of knights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had faced a couple beasts beforehand, but none would have ever prepared you for the beasts of the seiliu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time and time again you were forced to watch your party members die as you all fought to keep the seiliu away from the villages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This high mortality rate caused for low members, on some occasions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When some would cower at the thought of joining or even sending their kids off to this type of party, others rejoiced. Parents such as Duchess Suna Kumiko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepmother to Rintarou and Noriko, the late Duchess’ kids. The Suna Duchy has countless interior struggles, mainly to do with the next heir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the Duchess sent off Rintarou to join your party, hoping to be sending him off to his death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young Duke Rintarou wasn’t the only noble to join, much to Shinsuke’s surprise, a couple of other nobles joined as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobles who had also returned as war heroes joined this unnamed party of yours. Nobles such as Young Marquess Michinari, son of Marquess Akagi and Young Marquess Ren, son of Marquess Oomimi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though you lived with the constant fear of a seiliu attacking in your sleep, or missing a seiliu and causing hundreds of deaths, you came back victorious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earning the name of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inarizaki’s sword </span>
  </em>
  <span>both inside and out the kingdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inarizaki was the kingdom to receive the heaviest blow when dealing with the seiliu, given that Inarizaki was the kingdom with the most mystical artifacts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, you and your still unnamed party managed to fend off the seiliu, even going as far as helping the demon Prince and King reseal the seiliu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is why the demon Prince was currently at Inarizaki, along with a couple other royals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inarizaki was throwing a ball, a ball to celebrate the sealing of the seiliu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stupid vassals.” You stood up straight, walking onto the path to the forest. “They all stayed at their mansions, enjoying their tea as my crew was out fighting those beasts.” You walked into the forest, picking up your bow and arrows you hid near the entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then they have the audacity to throw a ball.” You clicked your tongue, nocking your arrow before lifting up your bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they were out cutting beasts heads off…” You brought your arrow up, aiming at one of the makeshift targets you had set up with Kiyoomi a couple months before. “They wouldn’t be able to even stomach their overly expensive tea.” You released the arrow, watching it hit centimeters away from the center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You clicked your tongue, nocking another arrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t they waste that ball money on helping the families of the fallen knights.” You brought the bow up, aiming at another target as a voice answered you from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t they already give a hefty fund to the fallen knights families?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You released your arrow, sighing as you saw it miss as you nonchalantly answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, but a couple gold coins won’t bring back their kids.” You reached for another arrow, realization suddenly dawning upon you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You instantly dropped your bow, unsheathing your sword and turning around to point it at the voice you had just answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes softened as you looked at the man before you. His hands up in mock surrender with a small smile painting his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this how you treat your fiancée, bunny?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You dropped your sword, immediately embracing him as you breathed in each other scents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You leaned back, smiling brightly at Kiyoomi as you greeted him.  “It’s good to see you again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby cakes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile instantly dropped as he scowled at you instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snickered, leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the lips. “Kidding~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stepped back to pick up your discarded sword, placing it back in its scabbard as you looked back up at Kiyoomi. A scowl still painting his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, baby cakes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both turned to the end of the path, looking at Kourai and Satori smirking at the two of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least she cares enough to drop her sword before hugging you.” Satori snickered, cutting off Kiyoomi as he pointed at your lightly dusted sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last time she hugged me she almost stabbed me with </span>
  <em>
    <span>twinky</span>
  </em>
  <span> cuz she didn’t want to let it touch the floor.” Kourai scowled, shivering at the memory as Satori broke out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twinky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kourai nodded, crossing his arms as you stepped back to pick up your discarded bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She named her sword.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori laughed harder, clutching his stomach as he leaned on Kourai’s shoulder for support. Not even flinching at your glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay pressed.” You glared at them, Kourai lifting a brow as he shifted his weight to his other leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been going out to the commoner towns, haven’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You quirked a brow, nodding once as he hummed. “How’d you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, Satori’s laugh dying down.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay pressed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes at him, about to retort before Aiko came running from the gardens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You all looked over at her, lifting a brow as she caught her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time to get ready for the ball, Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, turning to Kiyoomi and handing him your bow and arrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hide them for me would you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot cakes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You grinned, leaning in to kiss his lips one last time before walking over to Aiko, letting her lead you back to your room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simp.” Kourai snickered, high fiving Satori as Kiyoomi turned to glare at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to be picking up commoner slang as well, Prince Kourai.” He said, not waiting for him to retort as he started walking back out the forest, hiding your bow and arrows on your established hiding spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He already left, Kourai-kun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting flashbacks.” You shuddered, making Atsumu snicker as he squeezed your hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine,” He smiled. “Last time was way worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, squeezing his hand back as Shinsuke’s voice blared from the other side of the doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” You smiled back. “At least this time I know I won’t have to cut off countless heads hours later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu snickered, humming as Shinsuke began to introduce you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This time they’re celebrating you having cut off all those heads.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, not getting to respond when the doors started opening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inarizaki’s sword, Princess Y/N.” Shinsuke finished, stepping aside and looking at you walk forward with Atsumu slightly behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stood at the top of the balcony, looking at the people bow before you as you tried not to let your nervousness show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure you can chop off countless beasts heads, but having thousands of people looking up at you is hundred times scarier in your books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lifted your hand, letting them lift their heads again before giving them a small nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to the side, letting Atsumu escort you down the stairs and towards Kiyoomi before Shinsuke continued talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu moved to stand behind you, giving your hand to Kiyoomi as you immediately intertwined fingers. You looked up at Shinsuke finish his speech before he ordered for the music to start again, grip on Kiyoomi’s hand loosening as your nerves died down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did great.” Kiyoomi whispered into your ear, sending a small shiver down your spine as you giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I literally lifted my hand and nodded before walking off.” You looked back at him, smiling as a faint blush started dusting your cheeks. You could never get used to how handsome the man before you is, no matter the times you see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you didn’t trip down the stairs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, only getting to squeeze his hand before nobles started lining up to greet you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You never did have a splendid relationship with the nobles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mother made you get along with the nobles supporting her, thus supporting you. So the nobles would send their daughters to the castle, constantly have them butter up to you to try and stay on your mothers good side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all got executed along with the rest of Fukui’s supporters a year ago though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had also been busy fighting off beasts and beasts disguised as vassals the past year, so going to tea parties and socializing in general wasn’t necessarily your top priority.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your only close noble friends would be the ones who fought with you, either in the rebellion last year or the countless parties you were dispatched on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you again Princess!” Michinari smiled, slightly bowing as you giggled. “How’ve you been Sir Akagi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michinari snickered, glancing at his parents as they happily chatted with Kiyoomi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Marquess Michinari outside of the battlefield, Your Highness.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, nodding at him before saying a quick goodbye when the next nobles came up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were truly only close to the Akagi and Oomimi Marquess estates. The Suna Duchy as well, though not all of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The recent Suna Duchy had some… difficulties to say the least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s an honor to see you again, Your Highness.” The woman before you curtsied, her daughter following along besides her. The daughter was a spitting image of her mother. Both of them redheads with blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Difficulty one and two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, giving them your practiced fake smile as they stood up straight again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” You began, getting their confused looks along with the nobles behind them and Kiyoomi’s. “But, who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You asked, tilting your head to the side as you feigned confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You saw as Rintarou let out a single snicker from behind, quickly returning it back to his blank face when the woman glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m terribly sorry, I’ve spent the past year out on the battlefield so I’m not caught up to the recent… changes.” You gave them a meek smile. “Did you marry into nobility during the last year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You asked looking at them expectantly as Rintarou let out another singular snicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi held himself back as he caught drift of what it was you were doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-ah, you’re quite alright Your Highness.” The woman gritted her teeth, trying to maintain her smile before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Suna Kumiko.” She curtsied again. “Duke Suna’s wife, and this is my daughter.” She looked at her daughter, her daughter curtsying again. “Suna Kame.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kumiko had married into the Suna Duchy a year or so after the late Duchess’ death. Bringing along Kame, who didn’t hold a drop of Ducal blood. Yet the Suna Duchy even submitted her application for Queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had talked to Rintarou about that during your last beast killing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had explained to you how she normally pressures Duke Suna into such things, somehow stringing in their young son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young son she had with the Duke with actual Ducal blood which she seems to be trying to make heir to the Duchy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Difficulty one and difficulty two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gave them a small smile before glancing at Atsumu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her Highness, First Princess Kita Y/N and her fiancée… Itachiyama Kingdom’s Second Prince, Sakusa Kiyoomi.” Atsumu introduced the two of you, motioning between the two of you before straightening up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely you’d know that given that you’re at a royal ball.” He looked at them, face stiff as they held back their anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they were mentally cussing out Atsumu, a commoner, for his attitude towards them you were mentally applauding him for changing his accent so effortlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems there are more people waiting behind you.” Kiyoomi spoke up, glancing at Noriko slightly bouncing from excitement next to Rintarou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kumiko gave him a forced smile, holding back her anger from how quick her interaction with the royals was compared to the longer conversations you had held with other nobles before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be taking our leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They curtsied, giving you forced smiles before walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi and you looked at them walk away, holding yourselves back from snickering when the daughter nearly tripped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wants to become Queen.” You lowered your voice, looking at Kiyoomi nod as you naturally reached for his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t have any Ducal blood in her, yet acts like the rightful daughter of the Duke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi turned to make eye contact with you, his eyes slightly expanded before they fell back to their normal relaxed ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head, looking at Rintarou and Noriko stepping up towards you. They bowed before looking up again, Noriko visibly excited as you squeezed Kiyoomi’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Lady Nuriko.” You smiled at her, watching as she tried to hold back her excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Your Highness.” She smiled, failing to hold it all in as you giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard a lot about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuriko stopped herself from gasping at that, looking up at Rintarou as he ignored her, choosing to talk to Kiyoomi instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness, I want to be like you one day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes slightly expanded at her sentence, looking at her cutely clutching her fists to her side as she looked up at you with stars in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was three years younger than Rintarou and you, thus being 14 this year. Yet at moments you’ve seen her act such as an adult, but it was your first time seeing her act like this. Like any normal excited girl who finally met their idol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you can be better if you put your heart into it.” You giggled, watching her blush as she nodded excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try my hardest!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, humming as you fell into comfortable conversation with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conversation being cut short when Atsumu leaned in to tell you it was time for the next nobles greetings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thus you continued with your night, greeting and chatting with nobles. Dancing with your handsome fiancée and trusty advisors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drinking a bit too much wine and discreetly escaping with your handsome fiancée.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the bloody wars you had partaken it, or even led, you were still living your teen years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Kiyoomi and you were, even if both your images were those of cold blooded, fearless knights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were still 17, so sneaking away to make out in the gardens was something you didn’t feel ashamed of doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although it isn’t acceptable for you to be making out with him just yet, especially not out in the open like that, you both found some type of thrill in doing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if it meant having to hold your breath when someone would walk by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite it being a night where you were rejoicing the sealing of the seiliu, you were rejoicing, for a different reason.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The first couple chapters were a bit,, dark - aha<br/>But I'll try and make these coming chapters a bit happier, to some extent. <br/>Thank you for reading!</p><p>I also made a Pinterest board with different type of visuals for the story! <br/>I add pins throughout my writing of the chapter and after, so when I post they're all uploaded!<br/>Here's the link...<br/>https://pin.it/3lDwvbS<br/>In case y'all want to check it out :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Gardens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Equestrian…”</p><p>You drifted off, trying to think of what an equestrian gathering was. </p><p>“Isn’t that when noblety get together to jump on their horses?” Atsumu yawned as you and Aiko turned to look at him. </p><p>“I get to ride my horse through the gardens?” Your eyes shimmered as you looked back Aiko. </p><p>“Not exactly.” She gave you a meek smile, giggling as you visibly deflated. “It’s not through the royal gardens but through another garden?”</p><p>You tilted your head to the side, glancing at Atsumu as he shrugged. “Another garden?”</p><p>Aiko nodded, “It’s a designated garden for these equestrian gatherings.”</p><p>“We have one of those?”<br/>“His Majesty King Shinsuke had it built specifically for these gatherings.” </p><p>You yawned, slouching back in your seat. “Why’d he do that? I doubt he has enough time to go out and ride horses for the fun of it.” </p><p>Aiko shrugged, looking out the windows before looking back at you. </p><p>“If you wish to attend, it’s about time you start getting ready, Your Highness.”</p><p>You hummed, pushing yourself up as you fixed your dress a bit. </p><p>“It’s an excuse to ride Diamante.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Aiko…”</p><p>“Yes, my lady.” </p><p>“Isn’t this just a tea party but on horses.”</p><p>Aiko lightly giggled, fixing the tail of your jacket one last time. “In some ways.”</p><p>“Does that mean I can eat on horseback?” Your eyes slightly glimmered, looking back at her shake her head before deflating again. </p><p>“Then what’s the point?” You sighed, finger combing through Diamante’s hair as you looked at the noble ladies gathering in the garden.</p><p>“They jump and do tricks with their horses. Some even race.”</p><p>You hummed, getting Aiko’s nod before mounting Diamante.</p><p>“Well Diamante can do that.” You nodded, patting the side of her head as you began walking forward. </p><p>“I’m also sure she’s the fastest one here, so it’ll probably be unfair for the other ladies if I race them.” You shrugged. </p><p>Diamante is a coal-black steed, one of the horses bred for war with how fast and strong they are. She was bred to withstand intense weather conditions and outrun the fastest of monsters, all of your unnamed crews horses were. </p><p>Though according to Shinsuke, Diamante was the best of the best. He had given her to you as captain of the seiliu guard. </p><p>So you’ve been with her for almost a year, throughout your fighting for your life and leading beasts away from villages, you grew closer to the beautiful stallion. </p><p>“Alright Aiko, wish your Princess luck.” You smiled back at her, not wanting to have her jogging to stay close to Diamante and you.</p><p>“You’re not going into battle, Princess.”</p><p>You giggled, nodding as you stopped near the entrance to the gardens.</p><p>“I may as well be, noble women are quite the handful.” You shivered, already regretting having accepted the invitation.</p><p>Aiko giggled, “I wish you luck, Your Highness.”</p><p>She bowed before making her way to the other side of the garden.</p><p>Aiko was the daughter of a fallen barron. She was forced to enter the castle as a maid in her late teen years, and fought her way up the ranks, landing the spot of your nanny to later personal maid. </p><p>She led you through countless tea parties and noble gatherings when you were younger, already accustomed to your dislike towards them. </p><p> </p><p>You trudged closer to the entrance, the guards immediately announcing your entrance. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This isn’t a ball for you to announce my entrance </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You inwardly whined, greeting the noble ladies who came up to you with your polite smile. </p><p>“Ah, Lady Asuka!” You called out to the dark haired girl. </p><p>She looked back, sending you a bright smile before turning on her horse towards you. Oomimi Asuka. Daughter to Marquess Oomimi and his first daughter. Unlike her oldest brother, she was a petite, bright and friendly girl. She was a year younger than you, thus being 16 this year. Even so, she was one of your closest girl friends. </p><p>“It’s good to finally see you again Princess.” </p><p>You giggled, nodding along as you fell into comfortable conversation. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Your Majesty, you can’t go to the gardens right now.” The butler panted, jogging to catch up with Shinsuke as he walked through the castle halls.</p><p>“The vassals will flip if they find out you were late because you went to go visit the Princess.”</p><p>Shinsuke ignored him, walking out on the gardens, slightly narrowing his eyes when the bright sunlight hit him. </p><p>“Your Majesty please, you know how the vassals can be.”</p><p>He kept walking, catching in the distance multiple girls on horses. </p><p>“Your Majesty-” </p><p>Shinsuke briskly stopped, glancing back at his butler with a dark aura surrounding him. </p><p>“Who said I should care about the vassals opinions?”</p><p>The butler slightly quivered under his glare, vigorously shaking his head as he fiddled with the ends of his suit. “Y-Your Majesty-”</p><p>“Tell them I’ll be there in a bit, I have more important matters to settle first.” </p><p>The butler sighed, bowing once before turning around and walking up to the throne room.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Ah, Lady Noriko!” Asuka called out, both of you looking at one end of the garden where Noriko walked in. Her step-sister next to her. </p><p>Noriko looked over, instantly smiling as she walked over to you and Asuka, leaving behind her sister. </p><p>“Hello, Your Highness.” She bowed, looking up at you with a smile before greeting Asuka. “Lady Asuka.”</p><p>Asuka giggled, turning her horse so she was looking at Noriko. “Why didn’t you bring a horse?”</p><p>Noriko gave the two of you a meek smile, turning elsewhere as a light blush painted her face. “I don’t know how to ride one.”</p><p>Both Asuka and you blinked, letting her words set in before she lighty giggled. </p><p>“No worries Lady Asuka.”</p><p>You hummed, dismounting your horse as you walked her over next to Noriko. </p><p>“You can ride Diamante!” You smiled, patting Diamante's side as Noriko’s and Asuka’s eyes expanded. </p><p>“Goodness! I could never Your Highness! Diamante is your-”</p><p> </p><p>“His Majesty King Shinsuke has arrived.”</p><p>Noriko was interrupted by the sudden announcement of your brother’s arrival. </p><p>Everyone turned to look up at the entrance you had trudged in minutes ago, automatically bowing as Shinsuke walked through the row of ladies. Ignoring their presence as he walked straight towards you and your friends. </p><p>He stopped in front of you, all three of you bowing as you greeted him. </p><p>“You may rise.”</p><p>You looked up, seeing Shinsuke give you a sweet smile as you smiled back. </p><p>“What brings you here Your Majesty?”</p><p>Shinsuke hummed, looking around the garden as he ignored the looks the ladies were giving him. All of them scheming some way of approaching Shinsuke. </p><p> </p><p>“I came to check if the get together was to your liking, Princess Y/N?”</p><p>You giggled, looking around as you nodded. </p><p>“It’s great so far Your Majesty, thank you for your concern.”</p><p>He nodded, glancing at you with the look he gave you when he knew you weren’t being one-hundred percent truthful. </p><p>“What were you doing? I hope I didn’t interrupt anything?”</p><p>“Of course not Your Majesty.” You smiled brightly at Shinsuke, making a small smile reappear on his face. “I was just helping Lady Noriko ride Diamante.” </p><p>Noriko flinched, instantly shooting her hands up to start denying it.</p><p>“That’s great.” Shisnuke hummed, cutting her off as he turned to look at her. “Diamante's the best trained steed we have, especially after her journeys with the Princess, you’ll be in good hands with them, Lady Noriko.” He gave her a small smile, turning back to his butler when he came up behind him. </p><p>“See Lady Noriko, you’ll be fine.” You turned to smile at her, seeing as she deflated in defeat. </p><p>“Let’s help you get on now.” You hummed, running your hand through Diamante’s hair as you let go of her reins. You helped her step into the stirrup before carefully setting your hands on her waist. </p><p>“Ready...now.” You huffed, pushing her up until she was comfortably sitting on the saddle. </p><p>“See.” You smiled up at her. “That wasn’t so bad.” </p><p>She puffed her cheeks, following Asuka’s instructions on how to properly hold the reins. </p><p> </p><p>“Princess.”</p><p>You looked back, automatically smiling at Shinsuke as he walked back up to you. “Take a quick walk with me?” </p><p>You glanced back at Asuka and Noriko, nodding at Asuka as she nodded back. </p><p>“All right.” </p><p> </p><p>You followed Shinsuke, slowly walking away from the equestrian gardens. </p><p>“Did you not like the gathering?”</p><p>You looked up at Shinsuke, slightly shaking your head. </p><p>“It’s not that, but it’s not exactly my cup of tea.” You smiled up at him, snaking your arm through his when he extended it. </p><p>“Would you’ve rathered a tea party?”</p><p>You blinked up at him, giggling as you shook your head again. </p><p>“You’re fine Your Majesty-”</p><p>“Shin.”</p><p>You tilt your head to the side, looking up at Shinsuke in question. </p><p>“Call me Shin, just like before.”</p><p>You smiled at him, humming as you looked ahead at the flowers decorating the garden. </p><p>“It’s been a year since I’ve called you that, Your Majesty. And you're a King now, so I can’t exactly be calling the King of Inarizaki by his name… unless you want me to be beheaded, of course.” You smiled brightly at him, slightly flinching when he flicked your forehead. </p><p>“You can call me that when we’re alone.” He shrugged, looking back ahead as you carefully rubbed your forehead. </p><p>“We’re never <em> truly </em> alone though.” You sighed, turning to wave at one of the gardeners. </p><p>“It’s not like we can go sneak into the kitchen like we used to. It’s hard to even sneak around when we both have so many responsibilities… when <em> you </em> have so many responsibilities.” </p><p>“Pft.” </p><p>Your eyes shot back to him, seeing him snickering brightly. You smiled fondly, it had been years since you last saw him smile that brightly. </p><p>“Yer sayin’ that as if ya weren’t out fightin’ seiliu for months, only to come back and fight with the vassals.” </p><p>You giggled with him, the vassals shocked faces flashing through your head from when you successfully came back from battle. </p><p>“I think the vassals are scarier, if anythin’.”</p><p>Shinsuke nodded with you, looking ahead as the equestrian gardens started coming into view again. </p><p>“Ah, so you don’t like the gathering?” <br/>You stopped giggling, looking up at him as you nodded. </p><p>“It’s not bad, but I much rather hang out with the young Lords rather than the young Ladies.” You sighed, images of Rintarou, Michinari and Ren flashing through your head. </p><p>“The annual royal hunt is next week.”</p><p>You looked up at Shinsuke, eyes widened as he looked at you and nodded once. </p><p>“Already? But you didn’t ask me for help? No wonder you have no free time these days Your Majesty.” You sighed, shaking your head as Shinsuke brazed himself for your nagging. </p><p>“Just because I’m a knight doesn’t mean I can’t help you with politics, I hope you’re not forgetting all those lessons I went through with you. I’ll let you know I can carry my weight when dealing with politics or economics or-”</p><p>You got cut off when the cheering of the ladies and knights reached your ears. Both you and Shinsuke turning to look at the race track they had built for the horses. </p><p>Diamante and Noriko were racing down one ile, a red head next to her, her step-sister. </p><p>Shinsuke snickered, continuing walking forward as you looked up at him and cocked a brow. </p><p>“They must’ve roped Lady Noriko into racing against the other Lady.”</p><p>You snickered with him, nodding along as you thought back on the ladies sickening schemes. </p><p>“Lady Noriko must’ve joined to <em> save your honor </em>.” </p><p>You snickered, playfully rolling your eyes at him as you approached the track. </p><p>“I don’t trust the other Ladies though.” You sighed, stopping near one of the track entrances with other horses. </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“There must be something else to it, the young Ladies seem to be sneakier than their mothers.”</p><p>Shinsuke held in his laughter at your words, looking ahead as Atsumu trudged over to you. </p><p>“Princess.”</p><p>You hummed, looking across the track. </p><p>“How’s the gatherin’? Heard His Highness arranged it for ya.”</p><p>You hummed, Shinsuke turning around at the mention of his name. Atsumu instantly started apologizing, bowing in greeting as Shinsuke snickered at his disheveled appearance. </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>You narrowed your eyes, gathering the attention of the two men behind you. Shinsuke reached into his jacket, taking out a small spyglass and passing it to you. </p><p>You murmured a small thank you as you brought it up to your eye, adjusting it until the image cleared. The shining objects you had seen now clear to you.</p><p>“Needles.” You gasped, looking up at Shinsuke as your face paled. Noriko and the young red haired lady passing by you at the second. </p><p>“Atsumu!”</p><p>You looked back at Atsumu, opening the entrance next to you before jumping onto his horse. You grabbed the reins from behind him, going into the track before picking up your speed, running right after the young Ladies. </p><p>“Princess?” Atsumu yelled, glancing back at you as you continued picking up speed. </p><p>“There’s some type of spike on the track!” You called out, catching up to the Suna daughters.</p><p>Luckily for you, Diamante might be fast but Noriko didn’t know how to fully ride her, not knowing how to go faster than average horses.</p><p>You passed the reins to Atsumu, placing your hands on his shoulders before pushing yourself up. </p><p>“Keep him steady! I can stop Diamante with a whistle but this other horse will be harder.” You yelled at him, using him to stabilize yourself as you stood on the back of the horse, closing in on the Suna daughters.</p><p>“Diamante!” You called out, breathing in harshly before whistling as loud as you could. Diamante’s steps stuttered, instantly slowing down as you raced past them. </p><p>“Go to the side!” You looked back at Noriko, motioning her over before looking back ahead. The Ladies now letting out a chorus of shrieks and gasps as you closed in on the red head. A wave of knights running from the barracks, Shinsuke talking to Captain Miya a couple feet away. </p><p>“Princess?”</p><p>You pat Atsumu’s shoulder, narrowing your eyes as you close in on Lady Kame. </p><p>“Get as close as you can!”</p><p>Atsumu nodded, slowly approaching Lady Kame’s horse as she flinched and looked at the two of you in surprise. </p><p>Atsumu’s horse quickly got on steady footing with Lady Kame’s, his horse being one of the ones bred for the Seiliu guard. </p><p>You puffed your cheeks, stepping over to Lady Kame’s horse as you quickly tighten your legs around it. Holding yourself up.</p><p>“Jump over to knight Atsumu!”</p><p>She looked back at you and scrunched her brows. </p><p>“Why-”</p><p>You groaned, holding her up as you nodded at Atsumu to help you. He leaned in, snaking an arm around her waist before turning around and setting her down behind him. He instantly started slowing down as you jumped up closer to the reins. </p><p>You grabbed a hold of them, pulling them back as you spoke a chorus of “oh’s”. He started slowing down as you looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of how far the spikes were.</p><p>“Up front!” </p><p>You didn’t have enough time to register who had said that as you looked down, the spikes a couple feet away as you pulled the reins harshly. Swerving to the side too fast for you to get a proper grip on the horses body. The horse slightly tumbled to the side, sending you flying from the momentum to the ground. </p><p>Everything seemed to have gone in slow motion. </p><p>You were slowly falling to the ground, suddenly regretting not using the helmet Aiko had offered you that morning. </p><p>You looked to the side, seeing Shinsuke running to you as he reached a hand out, his face painted with multiple emotions. Fear, anger, worry. </p><p>Atsumu was a couple steps behind you, his horse not running slow enough for him to completely jump, yet he still did. </p><p>He jumped off a couple feet back, clenching his teeth as he put everything he could into running those last steps to make it to you. His eyes glossed over as you continued falling. </p><p>You catched glimpse of a figure on the gates, a blond with a peculiar eye color. Her face pale as she looked at whatever it was you were falling towards. </p><p>
  <em> What family is she from? </em>
</p><p>You questioned, suddenly feeling a dark aura from behind your head. </p><p>You glanced down, the spikes now ten times bigger as they oozed a black and purple aura, an insignia on it’s base. </p><p>
  <em> Ah </em>
</p><p>You looked at the spikes, vision beginning to blur as your necklace flew in front of your face. The necklace Kiyoomi had given you before you went out to fight the seiliu. </p><p>
  <em> It’s black magic  </em>
</p><p>You hummed, recognizing the black and purple aura after your multiple unpleasant encounters with it. </p><p>“Y/N!”</p><p>Someone called your name, your vision blocked by the necklace hovering over your eyes. You felt a stinging pain, followed by a wet substance beginning to roll down the back of your head when suddenly. </p><p>Everything went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:D<br/>Thank you for reading!</p><p>also just wanted to say thank you, truly thank you from the bottom of my heart.<br/>I know it takes me a while to upload these chapters but I truly wish to write them to the best of my potential, it's a concept I personally love reading about and I hope it's an enjoyable read for all of you as well!<br/>I know there's not many "supporters" , if you will, for this story. But I'm thankful for all 15 of you subscribed and all 20 kudos &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Relic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Y/N… Y/N… Y/N!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slowly opened your eyes, blinking the stars away as you adjusted to the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to the side, locking eyes with Kiyoomi as he held your hand up to his face. His eyes glossed over as he leaned into the heat of your hand cupping his cheek, rubbing his thumb over the back of your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled, reaching up with your other hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, husband.” You smiled weakly, looking at him nod as he kissed the inside of your hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, looking away to look around at your surroundings. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, you were in your room, the moonlight seeping in from the open windows, Kiyoomi at your side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you get to Inarizaki so fast? I don’t think I’ve been out for more than a couple hours.” You tilt your head, looking back at Kiyoomi as he stilled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, shaking his head as he looked down, bringing your hand down to play with your fingers over your bed covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been out for three weeks bunny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes shot open as you sat up. “Three weeks?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi hummed, leaning over to get more pillows to put them on your back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The needles or whatever it was that you landed on were fused with black magic. You should’ve…” He looked away, his eyes dropping as you waited for him to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve died on impact, bunny.” He looked back up at you, his eyes pained as he tightened his hold on your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then…” You gulped. “Why aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi lift a hand, moving it over your chest as he held your necklace up. The same necklace he had given you all those months ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of the relic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked down, reaching back to unclip it with your free hand for further inspection. Kiyoomi catched it after you unclipped it, holding it up before he passed it to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why it’s cracked.” He pointed at a small crack on the side of the jewel. “Whoever set the magic on those spikes is an incredibly powerful sorcerer. But because of the relic, you’re in a coma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked back up at him, tilting your head again as he hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Physically, you’re bedridden right now. But mentally, you’re inside the relic, which is why I’m here now too.” He smiled, rubbing patterns over your thigh as you nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come only you can access this place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go of your hand, pulling back his sleeve to show a bracelet. A bracelet with the same jewel that was on your necklace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re connected. Since their original jewel was made with safety in mind, even after broken apart they’re connected. So either of us can access this space. You can manipulate it to your liking but I’m guessing you unconsciously made it look like your bedroom. Either way, I can access it through my jewel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, looking between your necklace and his bracelet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, in that case, doesn’t it mean we could’ve been seeing each other every day like this?” You pouted, confused as to why he didn’t tell you of the necklaces features before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lightly chuckled, shaking his head as he put his hand back down, letting the sleeve fall into place as he took your hand in his once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can only access this place when one of us activates it, and it only activates when we’re… basically dying. So it wasn’t a great feeling when I felt the bracelet sting to indicate this realm was opened.” He smiled, your heart dropping at all the emotions his eyes held.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m also in Inarizaki right now. Just on the outskirts. We’re on our way there but this is the first time I got to see you awake. I’d pop in every now and then but you were always sleeping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, holding his hand as you looked back at the windows, sunlight now peeking in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah-“ You looked back at Kiyoomi, holding his gaze as you pouted. “Guess the royal hunt was cancelled.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi deadpanned at you, rolling his eyes as he reached up to flick your forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, leaning forward to wrap your arms around his shoulders to pull him in for a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kidding~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, rubbing up and down your back as you hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess the others know too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi nodded, playing with the ends of your hair. “Satori‘s already there, apparently your Marquess friend let him borrow one of his artifacts, so he’s been there for a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, leaning back as you pulled him onto you on the bed. He huffed, repositioning himself so he wasn’t crushing you as you giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kourai should be getting there around the same time I am. I heard he’s going through the sea because of an artifact they have made it faster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, running your hand through his curls as he relaxed onto your chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that you woke up here it won’t be long until your physical body wakes up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, concentrating on the canopy of your bed as you changed the scenery. Moving your bed in the middle of a flowery hill. You hummed in satisfaction, feeling Kiyoomi snicker on your chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y/N.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked up, looking at the cloudless sky as a voice resonated through the realm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y/N.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you’re about to wake up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked down at Kiyoomi, locking eyes with him as he rested his chin between your breasts, looking at you with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then are we both heading back when we wake up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, pushing himself up so he was hovering over you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, so the realm will shut again because you’re out of danger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y/N.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess I’ll meet you back in Inarizaki, my handsome fiancée.” You smiled, reaching up to cup his cheek as he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So now I’m fiancée, not husband?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, shaking your head as you pulled him down, letting your body heat radiate on the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” You trapped his lips between yours, kissing him lovingly before you felt your body begin to fade back into consciousness. You leaned back, smiling at him sweetly as you booped his nose. “You’re mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu shot up, immediately running out to the door and flinging it open. “She’s awake! The Princess is awake!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You groaned, both at your sore muscles and at the worsening headache with Atsumu’s outstanding volume after just having woken up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jogged back over to you, grabbing a cup of water on your nightstand as he sat back down on the bench beside your bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you sit up Princess, or do you need some help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You clicked your tongue, moving your hands down as you tried to push yourself up. Instantly regretting it as you felt needles dig into your arms, letting a groan escape your lips as your eyes began to water at the immense wave of pain that had just hit you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t feel like this inside the relic</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu sighed, standing up as he carefully helped you sit up against the pillows as you whined. Suddenly wanting to be back in the relic where you didn’t feel any pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu hummed, sitting back down as he passed you the cup of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you doing here?” You glanced at him, ignoring the needles along your arm as you took a sip of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee, it’s good to see ya too Princess. Yes I’m fine, just had to send letters to yer noble friends and accept the countless gifts all the snobby nobles were sending. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wishing your recovery</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not only did I hafta taste test all them gifts I also had t’ ward off the assassins comin’ throughout the night. Scrubby vassals probably thought it’d be a good opportunity ta get rid of ya while yer bedridden… prickly bastards…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, letting Atsumu continue to run his mouth as he updated you on the past weeks. Not bothering to stop when Prince Satori and Duke Wakatoshi walked in. Both of them piping in every now and then with their own opinions and small talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the amount of blackmagic those spikes had, you look like you’re doing pretty well Princess Y/N.” Tendou hummed, looking you over as you scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How ‘bout we switch spots and you suffer in my steed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou flinched, looking away as he frowned. “I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smirked, ready to tease him further before one of the maid’s voices interrupted you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His Majesty, King Shinsuke has arrived.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You all turned to look towards your bedroom door, looking at Shinsuke walk in with Duke Aran and magician Ginjima. The others in the room bowed, rising at Shinsuke’s command before taking their leave. All except Atsumu and Aiko who helped you readjust on your bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess.” Aran and Hitoshi bowed, looking back up to see you giving them a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What brings you here, Your Majesty?” You looked back over to Shinsuke, waving Atsumu off as he tried to hand you another cup of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shinsuke bit the inside of his cheek, looking down as he avoided eye contact. You tilt your head to the side, not having seen Shinsuke this way since you were children. “Your Majesty?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shinsuke looked up, looking at you with glossed eyes as his lower lip slightly quivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, nodding once as you lift a hand, everyone exiting soon after. Once they had all left, you pat the side of your bed, smiling sweetly up at Shinsuke as he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down, sniffling once as you reached for his hand, putting it between yours before talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, rumors would spread if they see the King of the Inarizaki Kingdom coming out of the Princess’ room crying.” You reached up to wipe the falling tear away as he rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, what is it that has you crying for the first time in five years?” You hummed, smiling sweetly at him as he took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The vassals…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, having already guessed it had something to do with those wretched men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re planning on sending you off to fight the demons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused, looking at your face change from emotion to emotion before settling on confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Demons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, bringing a hand up to pull his hair back as he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s been a group of demons rampaging along the kingdoms, burning villages, tormenting villagers…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, sort of pissed Atsumu and Satori had skipped briefing you on such an important event.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the vassals are trying to send me to fight some rebel demons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, bringing his hand down to look at you solemnly. You waved him off, sitting up right as you ignored the stinging along your body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big deal.” You clicked your tongue. “If it’s throughout all kingdoms the other princes will most likely be leading too, or the young dukes. I trust those beasts with my life, I’m sure we can cut through a couple demons.” You nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was common knowledge that when demons exited their realm their power weakened, unless they had a previous agreement with the demon king. So cutting through a couple rebel demons whose power was equal to the seiliu, maybe less, would be a piece of cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When are they planning on shipping me off?” You cut him off, not wanting to see his pained expression any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In two weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widened, looking back at him to make sure you had heard him right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pft.” You snickered, laying back onto your bed as you looked up at the designs embroidered inside your canopy. “Those sneaky bastards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Considering you had just woken from a black magic attack, and from what Atsumu blabbed about, an attack which risked your life and the one responsible remains unknown—they were just planning on sending you to your death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t even promised that you’d wake up before those two weeks. Though if you’d been out for five weeks they’d certainly start planning your funeral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, looking back at Shinsuke with his hands against his head, mumbling to himself as he tried to think on how to get you out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d think personally cutting off the late King and Queen’s heads would get you on their good side, yet it wasn’t enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t enough that you led the rebellion, nor that you led multiple expeditions against the seiliu. It wasn’t enough that you were engaged to the Prince of a different Kingdom, your leave promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They suspected, doubted, accused you for the blood running through your veins, and no courageous act could change that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look at me.” You tapped his forehead, acquiring his attention. “I won’t die that easily, you know that.” You smiled, sighing shortly as you looked at his eyebrows furrow again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If- if we marry you off sooner I’m sure the pressure will stop.” He hummed, looking away as he felt guilt build up inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, feeling the mood darken as you looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiyoomi and I’ve been talking about that actually… we wanted to put it off for a couple more years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shinsuke shot up, looking down at you with confusion and rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he embarrassed to have you as a wife? Y/N you can’t put it off, you’re lucky to be waiting ‘till you’re both eighteen, but most young ladies get married at sixteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scoffed, looking up at him with a glare. “Then where’s your sixteen year old wife?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes at you, the opening of the door and maids voice turning your attention away from each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Itachiyama Kingdom’s second Prince, Sakusa Kiyoomi, has arrived.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinsuke stilled, watching as a relatively calm Kiyoomi walked through the doors, confused as to why he wasn’t freaking out like the rest of them had. You, on the other hand, smiled widely as he walked closer to your bed, bowing in greeting before walking to the other side of your bed. Standing right across from Shinsuke as you pat your bed, trying to make him sit down to which he shook his head. Not fond of cuddling while your brother was watching you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re holding a competition of sorts for the next queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You quirked a brow, looking back up at Shinsuke as you settled on holding pinkies with Kiyoomi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe the vassals already sent the marriage candidate letters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scowled, ignoring the way Kiyoomi and Shinsuke snickered at your childliness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For someone labeled as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inarizaki’s Sword</span>
  </em>
  <span> you really did act more like a moody teenager than a ferocious knight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are the events?” You sighed, pulling on Kiyoomi as he began rummaging through his pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, but I get to pick the last one. Any ideas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned. “Make them fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t make them fight Y/N, they’re noble ladies, I doubt any of them has even picked up after themselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snickered, looking up at Kiyoomi as he handed you a marble sized pill. Sticking it in your mouth as he motioned for you to swallow, you did, instantly scowling at the bitter taste before going back to your conversation with Shinsuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make them fight me-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scoffed, looking up at Kiyoomi as he tilt his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make them fight between each other, and the strongest one wins.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does sword fighting have to do with being the next queen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged, taking the cup of water Kiyoomi was handing you as he stuck another pill in it, this one smaller as it diffused into the water itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make something up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chugged the cup of water, finishing it with a sigh before handing the cup back to Kiyoomi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can say something like…” You sat up straight, making a blank face as you embraced your inner Shinsuke. “I survived and am where I am today due to my amazing sword skills, my Queen should have skills on par to mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shinsuke deadpanned at you, receiving a snicker from you and Kiyoomi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They think I’m on par with you on my sword skills.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” You hummed, tilting your head to the side. He nodded, looking back at a maid entering the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then tell them to fight me, if they win they’re bound to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>the one</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You hummed, Shinsuke lifting a brow at you. “What? I won’t kill them, if that’s what you’re worried about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think they can even look you in the eye for more than a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scoffed, crossing your arms as you pulled Kiyoomi’s arm with you, refusing to let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I’d kill them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a … reputation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah? Reputation?” You tilt your head, looking up at Shinsuke with a small scowl. He hummed, leaning forward to rest his arms on the bed as he looked at you with pure seriousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The naive, pampered and spoiled to a brim Princess who ended up being a killing machine. Slicing the throat of tyrants and monsters alike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your scowl dropped, a small pout painting your lips instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s gotta be at least one good rumor of me… right?” You looked between Shinsuke and Kiyoomi, glaring at Kiyoomi as he lightly pat your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there was one of you being helplessly in love with Itachiyama’s second Prince. So much so that your cold and indifferent look crumbles into a helpless girl in love, I believe someone even said they saw the two of you making out in a tree branch during the last banquet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You flinched, looking up at Kiyoomi as you both smiled nervously, looking back at Shinsuke rambling about the rumors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How preposterous— I know they’re constantly trying to ruin your reputation but that’s a bit excessive. You might still be young but you wouldn’t engage in such acts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, laughing nervously as your hold on Kiyoomi’s pinky tightened. “Right… preposterous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shinsuke scoffed, thinking back on the man he nearly decapitated for spreading such </span>
  <em>
    <span>rumor</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back to you, about to question you further before Shinsuke’s personal butler called out to him from the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty! It’s time for your meeting with the vassals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glanced at Shinsuke, snickering at the small pout painting his lips, never getting tired of how expressive he was with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your majesty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shinsuke sighed, standing up as he called back to his butler. “Alright, I’ll head over now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, reaching up to stretch before readjusting his royal garments. He smiled at you, waiting for you to smile back before walking over to the door. “Well, I wish you a speedy recovery, Princess Y/N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, Shinsuke opening the doors before briskly stopping and looking back at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, I forgot to mention this before but the forces fighting against the demons will meet up at the church in two weeks.” He nodded, the ends of his lips threatening to go up in a smirk before stepping out, leaving Kiyoomi alone to handle your moping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to meet those… church bastards?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have about half an hour before we have to be in the study, so we’re free to roam about for that time.” Kiyoomi hummed, looking back at you grumbling under your breath as you glared at one of the statues decorating the church halls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Y/N!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hah?” You jumped, looking up at Kiyoomi quirk a brow at you. “What’s up Kiyoo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held your gaze for a couple seconds, shaking his head with a sigh as he reached down to hold your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard there’s a garden up ahead, let’s take a quick stroll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, looking at him walk down the church halls, his hair brown and eyes green per the orders of the mages who greeted you. Your hair was black with purple eyes, the mages had changed your basic appearance, not giving much of an explanation apart from keeping your emotions in check. Given that the second your eyes start glowing, the effects of the magic will wear off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi led you down to a garden, walking you over under a tree before sitting down, pulling you down to sit on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed, holding you down as you tried to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If someone sees me like this-my honor will be tarnished!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They won’t even recognize you with those purple eyes.” He booped your nose, ignoring the glare you were giving him to look at the petals dancing through the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they’re smart, they’ll recognize twinky.” You pat the sword at your side, smiling smugly up at Kiyoomi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The multiple expeditions you were sent on had, in a sense, helped you more than not. With the sword technique of absorbing the blood of it’s victims, the sword has gotten to a different level of strength. Seiliu, royal, common, all types of blood has been absorbed into the sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During one of your expeditions which led you all the way to the Shiratorizawa kingdom, and eventually to Marquess Shirabu’s domain, Kenjirou had marveled at its strength. Going as far as to compare it to one of the relic or holy swords.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also told you about the point it’d soon reach. After reaching that point, the sword </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to absorb blood before being put into its seethe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was amazing at the beginning, but at the times in which you couldn’t kill anything or anyone, you had to settle on piercing the skin on your palm to put it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This enraged both Kiyoomi and Atsumu, both of them urging you to simply slit an animal or use some of the blood in the reserves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You never did listen though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt anyone pays close attention to your sword, bunny.” He smiled, leaning forward to rest his forehead on yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They should, pretty sure it’s more powerful than that holy sword they’re always talking about.” You shrugged, tilting your head to the side to steal a kiss from him. He smiled as you leaned back, pulling you into his chest as he wrapped his arms around your body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If one of the priests or higher ups sees you they’ll flip. You know the church doesn’t allow guests to carry their swords.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, rubbing patterns into his chest as you spoke. “Well I wasn’t about to leave twinky with those attendants. Their curiosity would quite literally have gotten them killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi hummed, looking at one of the mages approach the two of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I doubt we’ll have to interact with any of them before the meeting.” He sighed, lightly lifting you up before setting you down next to him. “I hope so.” You hummed, stopping yourself from pouting when you noticed the mage a couple steps away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness…” The mage bowed, looking up at Kiyoomi anxiously. Kiyoomi sighed, getting the hint as he leaned in to kiss your temple before following after the shakened boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watched them step out the gardens and back into the church halls, away from your view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, standing up as you stretched your limbs a bit, deciding on walking around the garden to quickly pass the remaining twenty minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess the gardens aren’t bad</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, leaning down to sniff a yellow rose from one of the bushes. Nodding in satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably the only good part of all this hellish place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, continuing on your path down the gardens. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could get used to this peace and quiet-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… never mind. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned around, scowl already painting your face as you made eye contact with the fellow who had called out to you. By the robes he was wearing, he was definitely one of the church people, probably a priest of some sort. He was relatively tall, compared to men like Sir Akagi… Despite being a church junky, he was decently good looking, his black hair matching graciously with his dark blue eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only he didn’t spit poison at his every word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was walking around the garden, what else does it look like I was doing?” You sighed, crossing your arms as you tilt your head to the side at the guy before you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grumbled under his breath before stepping up closer to you with a fierce glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean outsiders aren’t allowed to carry swords on holy grounds.” He reached for your sword as you instinctively stepped away, watching as he stumbled past you, having lost his footing after relying on the sword he was supposed to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got permission.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you spoke to the saint or the gods themselves, no you didn’t. Now hand over the sword.” He glared, stepping towards you again as you dodged once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t believe me.” You shrugged, reaching up to comb your hair back. “Also, save your energy, you won’t be able to get my sword anytime soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at you harder, engaging in a lunge and dodge match. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d lunge at you, only for you to step away and dodge him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This continued for longer than it should’ve, his stamina slightly impressing you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright little priest, I’ll be taking my leave, I have places to be.” You yawned, stepping away as he lunged at you again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You skipped away from him, snickering at his harsh breaths as he looked up at you begin to walk away, totally unaffected at the short game of cat and mouse you’d been playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said-“ The boy huffed, using the last bit of his energy to lunge at you, successfully unhooking your sword as you were focused on the bush of roses up ahead. “I’d take your sword.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He panted, looking up at you give him an uninterested look, confused as to why you weren’t enraged because he took the sword you had been protecting before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why-“ He began, getting cut off when a sharp wave of static shot through his body from the sword, making him throw the sword up as he hissed. “Ack!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snickered, stepping up to catch the falling sword before re-strapping it to your hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the other perks added to your strengthened sword was its ability to shock anyone who held it without your permission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if for some reason they managed to withstand the shock, once they’d try to unsheathe it, it would either kill them or put them in a state close to death. Given that the act of unsheathing the sword used up a generous amount of mana, so those with weak mana levels would be instantly killed. Unsheathing your sword proved difficult even to those with high mana levels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now, I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>be taking my leave.” You hummed, turning to walk away before the boy took hold of your wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the name of all our holy gods, hand over the sword.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked over at him, narrowing your eyes before sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen up boy, I don’t know what god </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>’re worshiping but I promise you we don’t worship the same one. So now, you either let me go by your own will, or I’ll cut that wrist of yours instead.” You grinned, looking at his face fall a few shades before he stuttered out a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-you can’t hurt a servant of the gods, if you do the g-gods won’t let you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about they t-try me?” You mimicked, ripping your arm out of his hold with a click of your tongue. Glaring at him one last time before walking away, ignoring his breathless “wait”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said wait!” He huffed, groaning as he held his hands out towards you, putting some type of invisible hold on your body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Divinity</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You scowled, your patience long gone as you used your inner mana to rip through his weak divinity. In a second you had your sword up to his neck, the side of it just scrapping his neck as it threatened to spill blood. Your eyes glowed a faint gold as your hair started to fade back to its regular grey. The glow in your eyes consuming the purple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now tell me, little priest.” You looked at him, a ray of gold flashing around your eyes. “Should I cut your neck or wrist first?” You tilt your head to the side as you mockingly contemplated your options.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You heard a shriek to the side of the priest, glancing up to see a small orange headed boy running towards you. A taller dark haired boy behind him, one you recognized as the captain of the holy knights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess Y/N-“ He said, getting cut off when the boy beside him called to the boy at the end of your sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archbishop Tobio!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio looked back at the boy running up to him before slowly looking back at you, his face growing pale once more as he looked at the glow resting in your eyes, feeling a drop of blood slide down his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-Inarizaki’s sword-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archbishop?” You scowled, keeping your sword up to his neck even after you felt Kiyoomi’s hand on your lower back. “I should’ve slit your throat the minute you raised your voice at me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yessiiir<br/>fighting scenes and threatening people &gt;<br/>lol, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dubium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dubium<br/>doubt, hesitation, dubiety, reservation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Princess Y/N.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up, sword still up towards Tobio, at an old man dressed in white robes. His robes adorned with the Pope sigal. Ukai Ikkei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up old man?” You asked, ignoring the way the spectators gasped, most of them involved with the church.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you put the sword down Princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t budge, opting to glare into Tobio’s soul instead. Your eyes glowing a dimmed yellow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The meeting is starting in ten minutes, we were just on our way actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, feeling Kiyoomi’s hand run up your back and onto your arm, lightly pushing it down. You seethed your sword, glaring up at Tobio one last time before looking over at the Pope, the captain of the holy knights next to him. “Lead the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain nodded, turning away as he began walking to the study, other holy knights surrounding you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio had stayed back at the garden, slumped down on the ground as he looked at you walk away with Kiyoomi and Pope Ikkei.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, the captain stopped in front of the door, nodding at one of the guards stationed in front of it before stepping aside. The guards announced all of your arrivals, the doors opening  to reveal the other royalty sitting around the table. A long and large table which stretched around the study in a perfect circle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her Highness, Princess Y/N, first Princess of the Inarizaki Kingdom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You locked eyes with Kourai, seeing him not so discreetly make signs for you to sit next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, the small curve of your lips being the only smile you let yourself make in such a stuffy room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His Highness, Prince Kiyoomi, second Prince of the Itachiyama Kingdom.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walked on ahead with Kiyoomi, sitting between Kourai and Satori as you exchanged short greetings, the pope's arrival not letting your conversations continue any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His Holiness, Pope Ukai Ikkei of the Holy Sect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The surrounding officials, nobility and knights bowed, the royalty being the only ones who remained seated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You heard someone scoff from across the table, gathering your attention as you looked ahead, the familiar chocolate brown locks and brown eyes with a pinch of red meeting you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the feeling of being watched he looked over, locking eyes with you as a smirk painted his lips. The demon Prince, Oikawa Tooru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s rude to scoff at holy figures.” You mouthed, making sure to speak slowly so he’d understand you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, shrugging as everyone sat down again. “How boring.” He mouthed back, making you smirk in response, both of you turning your attention up ahead when the pope began talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s an honor to have you all here.” He looked around, not sure if he was smiling or if the wrinkles on his face just made it so. “I’m sure you’re all acquainted, so we’ll skip the introductions.” He hummed, walking over to sit down on the chair a couple steps away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get down to business, shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two weeks</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gazed out towards the gardens, letting your thoughts consume you as time slowly slipped away. The date of your leave rapidly approaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned around, a small smile painting your lips as you looked at Aiko standing before you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knight Atsumu has arrived, his task was successful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, turning back towards the gardens to see Atsumu speed walking up to your castle entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring him here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aiko hummed, excusing herself as she exited the room to go look for Atsumu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing Atsumu, he was probably fuming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting sent out on such a “meaningless” task was sure to bruise his ego. Not only was the task one you could’ve sent anyone else on, you had even gone to the Holy Sect without him. Something he took to heart given your last experience there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, there was no one better for the task than Atsumu. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> your most trusted servant, second only to Aiko. Though he wasn’t always your servant. The term servant isn’t a fitting label for him either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your most trusted knight would be better. Especially after he vowed his life and loyalty to you when he was assigned as your personal escort, and again after Shinsuke’s coronation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’ll never let you introduce him as your personal knight though. Insisting on introducing him as “what he was,” your faithful servant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You moved to your desk, using some of your mana to fill the flower on it with more life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same flower Kiyoomi had given you on the day of your first kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your face began to heat up, images of the event flashing through your memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t last long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up, cocking a brow as Atsumu stomped in. Not surprised he couldn’t slam the doors open after his last temper tantrum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In what can I assist you, knight Atsumu?” You mockingly tilt your head to the side, feigning ignorance as he bit the inside of his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You called for me your Majesty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, standing up as the doors began closing behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, silly me~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked over to the couches in front of your desk, slumping down when the doors fully closed, both yours and Atsumu’s facades dropping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d ya send me on an errand so far away Princess?” Atsumu whined, slumping down onto the couch across from you as you snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean why?” You asked, sitting up straight as you flicked your finger, using some of the mana surrounding Atsumu to sit him up as well. “You were the only option.” You hummed, watching the maid before you set up your tea and snacks on the table, quickly excusing herself when she was finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the doors closed behind her, you relaxed again, releasing the mana you were using to hold up Atsumu as he slumped down with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit lyin’ to me Princess. What was so important about gettin’ those buildings? And talkin’ to all those Itachiyama nobels too.” He sighed, sluggishly sitting up as he reached to grab his cup of tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>the future second Princess of Itachiyama, Atsumu, am I in the wrong for wanting to continue my business out in a different Kingdom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu looked up, looking into your dark, malicious eyes. Eyes tainted with specks of excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never did understand what ran through that head of yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess. We talked ‘bout setting up a restaurant, boutique and casino. The first two are pretty normal to what you have here, but a casino? That’s a completely different market Princess.” He sighed, taking a sip of his tea before putting it back down. He had gone with his brother, given that he didn’t know a thing about doing business, which is where his merchant brother came in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least he understood politics better, so he was useful on those topics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned back into the couch, looking up at you put down your own cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the point.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilt his head, raising a brow along with it as he waited for you to elaborate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You never did. Instead opting to gush about your date with Prince Kiyoomi the following week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You grumbled, waking up from your newly found slumber to look at the face of an angel before you. You smiled, reaching up to cup his cheek as he parted your hair to the sides, letting it frame your face as he held his own hand over your cheek. Losing yourselves in the never ending seas of your eyes, glints of light framing them along with the one familiar silver glint in the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, hotcakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi stilled, his warm smile soon turning into a scowl as he moved the hand that was cupping your cheek, up to your forehead. Flicking it as he rolled his eyes. “You just had to ruin the moment, didn’t you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, rubbing the stinging away as you weaved your free hand through his, settling on the small act of skinship as he adjusted you on his lap. Helping you so that you were seated on him instead of laying your head on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held your hands, looking up into your eyes as you looked at his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your unhinged feelings made you fall deeper into the wave of inexplicable emotions in his eyes. Fear, doubt, agony, joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were to be sent off to war once again, you would lead it alongside the demon Prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orders were simple, kill the rebel demons if they don’t comply, which is the most likely outcome. Though Kiyoomi couldn’t help but feel uneasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apart from Tooru and Satori, a couple of the Holy Knights would be joining your party. Even so, the whole situation seemed fishy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They held Kiyoomi and Kourai back as part of the relief group, the Itachiyama and Komomedai troops were to be dispatched to the disaster stricken areas and help as much as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet rebel demons should’ve been shut down by the regular knights, there would’ve been no need to call up a royal meeting and have the royals and the holy sect interfere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that fact alone, proved that the problem was bigger than what they were letting on. Especially after the Pope himself directed a majority of the meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flinched, getting pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a finger in the middle of his eyebrows, rubbing in circles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up, catching your eye as you smiled sweetly at him, leaning down to kiss the top of his head as you shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to get wrinkles like that Kiyo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed, a small smile painting his lips as he wrapped his hands around your waist, pulling you in so that he could fully bury himself in your chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiyoomi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think this is fishy too, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, bringing a hand up to card through his hair as you contemplated his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> all pretty rushed, and as far as you knew, the Inarizaki vassals played a hand in having you sent back to the front lines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another reason for you to not trust those church bastards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.” You hummed, letting him nuzzle himself into your chest as you tilt your head, resting your cheek on his head. “Though I’m sure we can figure something out. Satori and Tooru aren’t known as demon Princes for nothing.” You snickered, images of their petty rivalry replaying in your memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” You cut him off, leaning back as you cupped his cheeks, making him look up at you. “I’m fine. Everything’s going to be fine. I’ll just cut off some demon heads and come back with greater honor.” You smiled, sighing when a restless look remained painted on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I need to have incredible successes under my name so that our future baby won’t get looked down upon.” You passed your thumb over his cheek, watching him relax as he leaned into your warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one would dare look down on a pure blood royal Y/N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged, trailing your other hand up to carefully move the hair out of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They definitely won’t if they have Inarizaki’s Sword as their mother.” You smiled brightly, a warm feeling blossoming inside you when he returned your smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re amazing.” He sighed, leaning in to hide in your breasts again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you my dearest Yoomi, It’s all for you after all.” You giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your giggles beautifully filling his ears as his head bounced along to your breathing, your natural, sweet aroma consuming him whole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about this?” He asked after an unnerving silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You played with his hair, letting out a small sigh as you slowly nod your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea.” You stopped, looking at his hair between your fingers as you continued. “I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed quiet, not knowing what else to say as you brought your fingers up to his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the worst that could happen?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😏😏</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dither</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sighed, trudging ahead with Diamante, Atsumu at your side. You glanced up at the walls, lifting a hand to let the guards stationed at the top know to lift the gate.</p><p>“Set out!” You raised your voice, moving up to the front as the gates started rising. “We go east once we’re out the capital.” </p><p>The knights grunted in response, getting into formation as you began stepping out the walls, instantly bombarded by confetti and cheers. The commoners gathered around the sides as you led your troops down the divide. </p><p>You glanced back, nodding up at Hitoshi to go up next to you. </p><p>He nodded, finishing off whatever he was saying to the other mages before trudging up next to you and Atsumu.</p><p>“We’re meeting Satori’s troops at the Ina-Shira border. From the intel we got, we’re planning on surrounding them, though if fully surrounding them isn’t possible, we’ll stick to attacking from our sides.” </p><p>Atsumu and Hitoshi nodded, looking ahead at the next set of gates beginning to open.</p><p>“If we encounter any injured, pass them onto our stabilizing crew so that they can transport them to the relief-“ You stopped, briskly pulling your horse back when a small child ran up in front of you, a small girl following soon after.</p><p>“Your Highness-“ The little boy began, his last words muffled when the girl slapped her hand over his mouth, glaring at him as she began to bow. Other knights coming up soon after to pick them up and out the way.</p><p>“No! Your Highness, please!” The boy raised his voice, wiggling himself out from the knight's hold, somehow managing to kick his arm and loosen his grip. </p><p>He jumped down, running towards you as he offered you a beaded string. “Please take it, Your Highness.” </p><p>You looked at the string closely, reaching out for it despite Hitoshi’s concerned gaze.</p><p>A cestyx.</p><p>A beaded assortment mostly made of ribbon which is given to knights going out on a voyage, in hope that the beads would help them overcome their struggles and make it back safely. </p><p>You smiled warmly, unhooking your scabbard from your hip to bring it down closer to the boy. </p><p>Atsumu having lift a hand to stop the knights who were trying to take the boy when you took the string.</p><p>You jumped off Diamante, kneeling as you held your sword up, the length of your sword almost as tall as the boy.</p><p>“Would you tie it for me?” You asked, handing him back the string as you glanced at the handle of your sword, the place where they generally tie the cestyx on. </p><p>He nodded enthusiastically, reaching to tie the beaded string onto your sword, concentrating fully on his task as his tongue slipped out the side of his mouth. A small smile making its way to your face as you silently thanked him for his earnest hope and dedication.</p><p>“I’ll give you a demon head when I come back.” You smiled brightly, ignoring the dumbfounded look the knights and Hitoshi gave you, Atsumu biting back a snicker. The boy simply nodded again, his face brightening up as he bowed one last time. </p><p>“Good luck Your Highness!” </p><p>You hummed, mounting back onto Diamante and hooking the scabbard back to your hip as you looked back at one of your knights. “Give the kid and the girl some food, judging from their appearances, they seemed like orphans, tell another knight to bring them in and discuss further details with Aiko. Catch up to us once you finish your task.”</p><p>He nodded, turning around and following after the kids from before.</p><p>You looked back ahead, picking up your speed as you began approaching the opened gates, not sparing a glance back. Already knowing your brother was watching you leave from the balcony.</p><p>You put your arm up, slightly curving your fingers down as a way to say goodbye as you begin stepping out the gates, your disguised goodbye for Shinsuke.</p><p>“Formation B!” You yelled back, the knights repeating your order to the back, all the horses instantly moving to formation.</p><p>“We’ll remain like this until we reach Yabu!” </p><p>You leaned forward, gradually picking up speed as the lands began clearing into valleys and trees, the sun nearing its peak.</p><p>
  <em> We should reach Yabu before sundown. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu walked into your tent, standing to the side as he waited for you to finish talking with Satori.</p><p> </p><p>“They seem to be no more than fifty, we can surround them like planned tomorrow at dawn. They seem to have set up a camp along the eagle river.”</p><p>You hummed, rolling up the map and setting it aside. </p><p>“We’ll wait for Tooru and the holy knights before coming up with a solidified plan.”</p><p>Satori nodded. “Alright.” He turned around, nodding at Atsumu in acknowledgment before walking out the tent.</p><p> </p><p>“We got word from Prince Kiyoomi.” Atsumu walked up to your desk, setting a note down as you nodded, signing off a couple of the documents on your desk.</p><p>“Read it off to me.”</p><p>He nodded, picking up the card again and opening it, he cleared his throat, lifting the note up to read off it more comfortably.</p><p>He repeated the words written on the letter. Kiyoomi wrote about the situation on their end. How they were handling the relief situation and how gruesome the demons had left the land they pranced upon. </p><p>“Apart from that, everything is running smoothly.” Atsumu continued, adjusting his voice depending on whatever mood he felt fit best. “I’ll await the good news from your end… I miss you.”</p><p>You instantly blushed, Atsumu only worsening it as he made faces at you, repeating the phrase as he tried to mimic Kiyoomi’s voice, taking his role very seriously as he went as far as to act it out.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess!” Hitoshi rushed in, not even batting an eye as he saw you gripping onto Atsumu’s armor, pulling him in, your fist hovering over his face which was painted with his usual shit-eating grin. “Prince Tooru and his army have arrived, the holy knights have also entered Yabu.”</p><p>You hummed, letting Atsumu go as he dusted himself off, both of your faces falling neutral as the maids scurried around you, helping you into the cape and scabbard before going off to meet the demon army.</p><p> </p><p>The ceremony was uneventful. You greeted them and welcomed them into the Ina-Shira army. You briefly explained the plan for the ambush but told them most of the details would be told to them by their leading commanders.</p><p>They dispersed soon after, starting to set up their tents and other necessities while some mingled with old friends.</p><p>“Princess~” </p><p>You stopped your conversation with Hajime, turning to the side to see a pair of demon commanders walking over to you, a pair which you recognized in an instant.</p><p>“Whaddaya want, animal horns?” You asked, ignoring the way they glared at you as Hajime snickered in content. Commander Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro. Mattsun and Makki for short. </p><p>The name animal horns came after a slip of tongue from back when you first met them. Like all demons, Makki and Mattsun have horns, the size and shape vary from demon to demon, and Mattsun and Makki just happened to have animal-like horns. Deer and ram horns respectively. </p><p>“On second thought, joining forces with the rebels doesn’t sound all bad right about now.” Issei hummed, nodding in unison with Takahiro as Hajime clicked his tongue. </p><p>“Having twinky absorb your blood doesn’t sound half bad either.” You hummed, watching them flinch as they crossed their arms and proceeded to try and make themselves look bigger. “Your choice, pretty boys… pretty demons.”</p><p>Hajime snickered once more, turning to Kentarou when he came up to him, ignoring your bickering with the two demons.</p><p> </p><p>He turned back moments later, setting a hand on your shoulder and cutting off your conversation as you all looked at him. </p><p>“Prince Satori and Tooru request your presence, Princess.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You walked into Satori’s tent. Atsumu, Hitoshi, Tooru, Wakatoshi and Satori turned to look at the three demon commanders and you walk in.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“They’re approaching the marks Magician Hitoshi set up.” Satori spoke up, Hitoshi projecting the map on the floor below, the rest of the lights going off and being blocked off.</p><p>Hitoshi created small figurines which mirrored the rebels movements along with the mountain range and valleys around them, nearing your camp. </p><p>“They’ll make it here by dawn if they continue to move throughout the night.” </p><p>“That is if they don’t stop and rest.”</p><p>“They won’t stop.” </p><p>You looked up, Prince Tooru’s eyebrows were scrunched together as he held his chin with one hand, seriously looking down at the map displayed on the ground. </p><p>“Demons are stronger at night, if anything, they’ll rest during the day.” </p><p>“Doubt it. They know they’d be vulnerable if they rest during the day, they’re most likely saving up their past energy.” Hajime spoke up, looking around at the different leaders.</p><p>You hummed, looking up at Satori as he sighed. Demons could work at their best with just eight hours of sleep, for three consecutive days. </p><p>Potions and elixirs also helped regain some strength.</p><p>Overall, this fight was set to be difficult, with no easy way out.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s prepare for battle. Leave the tents and sleep up in the trees.” You said. Forgetting the fact that only your troops had previously slept in the trees, unlike the holy knights, Shiratorizawa and demon troops. </p><p>You cleared your throat, looking up at Atsumu who was screaming at you with his eyes. “Or spread around the land, I suppose. Just empty the tents and go to places you can easily ambush from.”</p><p>The other leaders nodded, before everyone dispersed to spread the word and get ready.</p><p> </p><p>“Troops don’t generally sleep up in the trees, Princess.” </p><p>You flicked Atsumu’s forehead at his snarky comment as you kept on walking forward. Hitoshi snickering at your side.</p><p>“Spread the word, tell them to prepare for the trees and to be ready in half an hour. Hitoshi’ll store away their belongings in his space thing.” You said, reaching your tent as Hitoshi scowled. Not fond of filling his ‘space thing’ with dirt and bags of sweaty knights.</p><p>You stopped at the front of your tent, looking back at Atsumu and Hitoshi as you repeated your orders, more of a chilling look in your eyes.</p><p>The look which let them both know, you weren’t goofing around anymore. Battle was approaching, and you couldn’t risk letting your mind drift due to unnecessary thoughts.</p><p>“Go. I’ll meet you all at the pit in half an hour.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Just like that!” </p><p>You called out, giving one of the knights a thumbs up as he successfully blended into the trees overhead.</p><p>Either way, once the rebels approached the forest, Hitoshi would set up a mask just below the branches the knights were on. A mask which hid everyone above, and looked completely normal to those underneath, but overhead, you could see everything.</p><p>Doesn’t mean you were going to take any chances.</p><p>“Let’s go, Let’s go! If you want to get any sleep I recommend you get on there quickly.”</p><p>The knights shimmied up the trees, getting comfortable on a branch before setting up their artifacts. Artifacts which kept them on the tree, no matter how bad they slept.</p><p>The passing knights from the other kingdoms stared up in awe, stumbling over themselves at their delayed steps before getting scolded by their leading commanders. Or in Issei’s and Takahiro’s case, get scolded by their troops for nearly tripping on a fallen tree and running into one.</p><p>Once everyone had made it up, you nodded over at Atsumu and Hitoshi, giving them the signal to go up to their respective spots.</p><p>They nodded. Atsumu shimmying up the tree as Hitoshi teleported from his spot on the ground to up on the branches.</p><p>You checked over your troops one last time, along with the horses which were hidden with another mask.</p><p>Once you were satisfied, you whistled, Hitoshi receiving your signal as he teleported you up to the branches in the far end of all your troops.</p><p>You looked around.</p><p>The Shiratorizawa troops were hidden in plain sight with the help of one of the artifacts. </p><p>The demons were scattered; the ones with wings settling on branches alongside you—Tooru and Hajime—while the others took naps behind bushes or thicker trees, using their skin morphing abilities to their convenience.</p><p>The holy knights were nowhere to be seen, most likely using some of their holy powers to hide their obnoxiously bright armour.</p><p>You sighed, sitting down before leaning back into the tree trunk, the artifact long since set up.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew they’d send me to another war…” You talked to yourself, looking up at the couple of stars which shined from between the crevices of the leaves. “I didn’t think it’d be this soon though.” </p><p>You closed your eyes, focusing on your breathing as you calmed your body down.</p><p>Letting yourself fall into a short lived slumber.</p><p> </p><p>You drifted back into consciousness with your eyes wide open, a force holding them so as you grumbled—using your mana to break through Hitoshi’s magic.</p><p>You sat up, disabling the artifact as you looked down at the forest grounds. </p><p>Hitoshi teleported next to you before whistling, his whistle which only allies could hear, successfully waking up those who weren’t already and sending the signal to get ready.</p><p>It was early dawn, no later than four, and the barrier Hitoshi had set up had been breached, the rebels passing through the barriers as everyone stood up, ready for battle.</p><p>You nodded over at Hitoshi, giving him the signal to send your voice to all the troops, your voice staying in their heads as to avoid unnecessary sound. </p><p> </p><p>“Once the mask drops, you attack. No hesitation, just go straight for it. Let’s end this here and go back early.”</p><p> </p><p>You waved at him to let him know you were done. He stopped the transmission as he readied himself to put down the mask, awaiting your signal.</p><p>You stared down at the approaching rebels, millions of thoughts going in and out of your head as you thought over the placement of each individual soldier.</p><p>You continued to watch the rebel troops cautiously waltz through the forest path. Grunts, huffs and the occasional clicking of weapons being the only noise they made.</p><p>You waited, waited until you were staring at their captain underneath you, the rest of the troops behind him, conveniently placed under the rest of your troops.</p><p>You hummed, unsheathing your sword as you said the fateful word.</p><p>“Now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)) thank you for reading !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>